The Last Four Uchiha
by Shikamaru123456789
Summary: T for violence/curses. What happpens when Kakashi comes to find out Itachi has two kids that may have the power to stop the Akatsuki? What happens when both kids are Half-bloods? Full summery inside. Adventure/Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy ON HOLD.
1. How to Save a Life

**Summery-** Nothing was the same after my dad had died. Strange bird-ladies attacked me, I come to find out I have a sister, my dad isn't really my dad and my real dad is a murderer intent on capturing these ultra, super-powrful demon-things. Did I mention that I'm not supposed to be living? Or the fact that I'm supposed to stop my dad's orginization from capturing all of these demons and my dad is being controlled by a dark force that has been brewing for years? I didn't think so.

**Disclaimer- **I own _**absolutely, positively NONE of Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Naruto. If you think I own it, get your butt to a mental hospital.**_

**A/N-** This is my first fan fiction that I actually know that I am going to finish. The dates at the beginning of each chapter are the dates that I finished that chapter. I'll respond to any questions that you have for any chapter on the next chapter. Enjoy J. Please tell me any mistakes!

June 24, 2009

**Chapter One: How to Save a Life**

I'm not your normal, everyday boy. I'm actually quite unique. For one thing, I live-lived-in the alleyways of New York City. Before that I lived in California.

Yeah. California. The state on the other side of the country (America). It was a tough life for a whole three days as a ten-year-old. Yup. I'm only ten, and I'm writing this long essay for whoever wants to listen, or read, for that manner. Not that anybody would read this, I mean. It looks fake to you, but it is very, very true. That's why I'm telling you now, and later in this adventure again, maybe, to stop reading if any of this seems true about you. If you have both dyslexia and ADHD, stop reading. From there, just match your life to mine.

I grew up without a mom. The only thing I remember of her was black hair tied in a large bun above her head along with a big smile. A deer, I think, then carried me away to somewhere. From there, I lived with my father. Peculiar things started to happen as I grew older, but nothing that I would have noticed. Strange men in trench coats would sometimes come up to me on the playground with miss-matched eyes. The teachers would then blaze through the crowds of children to get to me as I talked to the men. If they wouldn't go away immediately, that teacher would threaten to call the cops. That's when they would stick up a very inappropriate finger and the teacher would end up calling the cops, anyway.

Then my dad would tell me stories about my mom. I forgot them all now, but they were quite important. And the more my dad would tell me these stories, more strange things started to happen. For instance, these strange dogs started to appear at the front door. They were huge with black fur and glowing red eyes that seemed to pierce through your soul. Some would speak and say, "We want the boy," while others would only grow and bark.

When I told my friends, they only laughed at me for being so foolish, and some would hang their head in shame for me lying. Even so, they continued to come, and whenever my dad and I wanted to go somewhere, we would grab a stuffed eagle which he put on my shoulder. It then transformed into a bow and quiver that I had subsequently named Eagle. Even so, he most often referred to it as Aetos. I also told my friends about this. None of them believed me, and said that they would not believe unless they see.

My teachers say that I am "gifted with intelligence" even though I had dyslexia and ADHD. I would take that as a compliment, but teachers say that to every student. Well, almost every student, anyway. Maybe not the smarter ones, since they already know. Still, if I were smart like, oh say, Keith Winters, I would like to have a compliment here and there.

So anyway, back to the dogs. I had always been decent with Aetos. My dad would slash and hack with his dad's World War II sword while I sat on a shelf and shot arrows. The beasts-my dad had named Hellhounds-would turn into a pile of golden dust time and time again. Sometimes the arrows that flew from my bow would turn a type of blue. It would glow and shine, blazing through the air and making its mark on the Hellhounds' heads.

As time progressed, my dad got sick and tired of fighting. Every now and again, he would get scratched or bitten by one of the hounds. He got lazier with fighting them, and left the bulk to me. And when an eagle or deer came by to join the Hellhounds, my dad would sigh and just walk away, leaving everything for me. The strangest thing of all was that the eagles and deer would all turn into dust just as the Hellhounds would. I had always thought that animals were flesh, bone, and blood. Not golden dust.

After a little bit of time, my dad came upon unbearable pain. He screamed in agony and anguish, and the only thing I could do was to call 911. I watched helplessly as the paramedics carried my dad away in the ambulance. I followed, praying to anyone that would listen. With me being Agnostic, I had no idea who I should believe.

"Kid," the paramedic said in a calm voice as he hooked up strange things to my dad, "it's going to be okay."

I could see the fear in his eyes-the regret that he had just lied to me. I couldn't believe that someone who is supposed to save lives is afraid. The people that are supposed to decrease fear-bring peace, calmness. But he only induced more fear into my system.

"I have a few questions for you," a woman said to me from the passenger's seat. I nodded my head as to show I was open for questions. "What were all those dogs doing at your house?"

Would they believe me? I thought to myself, trying to figure out a clear explanation without talking about a bow-and-arrow. I had taken Aetos, of course. It was the only reason why I wasn't freaking out.

"We take care of them," I replied. "My dad and I, I mean."

She shook her head, and the man who has said everything was going to be okay started to freak. "You have to see this guy's freaking leg!" he cried, except he hadn't said "freaking". My dad'd breathing started to come out in short gasps as we approached the hospital.

The ambulance came to a halt in front of Sacramento State Hospital, and the paramedics filed out, grabbing the gurney and hauling him into the Emergency Room. I felt myself choking up because I've seen a few shows about the Emergency Room. People died there. Everything was not going to be alright I kept repeating in my head. How could it turn out "alright"? My dad was going to pass and I couldn't do a single thing about it.

One of the doctor's named Dr. Worthman signaled for IV's and drugs. I watched as everything unfolded in the small cubicle. Other patients curiously stared at the curtain as I did. For they would allow me in the room, thinking I was too "young to see this." I heard my dad scream again, and then one of the nurses ran through the curtain. She came back out and directed me towards a chair.

"We… don't know what's wrong with your dad right now," she whispered. "We're going to do everything we can. Everything will be okay." There it was again. She just said that they didn't know what was wrong with my dad. How was everything going to be alright when they didn't have a diagnosis? Nothing is alright. "Do you have any family or close friends that you know?"

I thought for a second. We had never visited any relatives, and I had no close friends. I told her that, and she continued to say, "Well you can stay with us tonight, then."

I couldn't think of anything to say. She probably couldn't, either. Think of anything to say, I mean because she only smiled at me, and then got up and walked away while I sat there thinking about how much my life sucked. Soon enough, a doctor had come and taken me to a room. It looked like a small apartment.

He smiled at me, and said, "You'll stay here for a little bit until your dad gets better." I nodded. "In the fridge you can find drinks. The cabinets have a bunch of snacks. Do you need anything at your house?"

Do I need anything from my house? "No, thanks." He continued to smile, telling me I was a "trooper." I didn't need to know this. I needed to know what was wrong with my dad. I wondered that for about a week. A whole week I went to school, wondering how my dad was doing in that cubicle. From what I've been hearing as I passed the Emergency Room everyday, "His condition is worsening." This made me nervous, as it would you. I mean, my dad is almost dead. From what I've seen, his skin is disappearing faster each day.

Then, on the seventh day, a doctor came up to me. "Your father has… passed… I forward my condolences." They are the exact words that he had said to me. The same doctor that had placed me in the apartment-like room.

"What…?" I whimpered.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured. "If you would like to continue living here, you may. And… we had come back with blood tests… your dad had Necrotizing Fasciitis, more commonly known as the flesh-eating disease. We had found out too late…."

Great.

See. I knew what this disease was before the doctor had even mentioned the "flesh-eating disease" part. The reason is because I am studying to become a doctor. Sure, I'm only ten, but a boy can dream, right? And I have done my research on a number of diseases. I made somewhat of a dictionary of diseases using note cards. I alphabetized them and everything. You know why? Because I wanted to help stop something like this happening.

But because of whatever god out there that hates me, my dad is dead, all because of me. Because I didn't even go to my notes and read through them. But now what am I going to do? If I had told that Doctor Worthman that I needed to go to my house for note cards to "study for school" I'd have been able to diagnose this.

I told the doctor this, but he had only laughed half-heartedly. "You can't blame this on yourself," he said slowly. "It's our fault. We should've diagnosed-found out what the causing disease was-your father's illness faster."

All I could do was nod, so I nodded numbly. I felt Aetos' eyes on my back, bearing into my soul. "You should've gotten the notes," it screeched at me wildly. Blame it on society, I absentmindedly thought. That's the only thing I was capable of processing at the time, my Dad's own words. Blame it on society.

"Your dad had made a will," assured Dr. Worthman. "Would you like to see it?"

"Yes, please, Dr. Worthman," I muttered under my breath.

"Please, call me Jimmy," he said happily. Really, I don't think this is the exact time to be happy, but maybe he thinks I'm a little crazy. "You've never told me your name."

He smiled again. Then again, it was probably just a mask. "Robert," I said, feeling a little better thinking that he might actually be what I need. Maybe I could stay in the apartment. Just for a few years until I'm old enough to get a job. Then I could go for a job and get an apartment of my own. That would be nice. To get an apartment for myself.

Then school came into mind. How could I have friends over if I ever made any real friends? With me being a reject because of my being mentally defected. As I said earlier, I have ADHD and dyslexia. Yup. That's me. The reject. "Sit, boy, sit," they would taunt me. They would promise friendship if I did such a thing, but they always broke those promises. Let's just say I'm not the most famous kid in my elementary school.

"Well very nice to meet you, Robert," he said, taking my hand firmly. "I'll be sure to check on you whenever I have a break."

I thanked him and he left me in the dust. I blazed over to Aetos and placed it on my shoulder. It gave off a golden shine and a bow was placed in my hand, a quiver full of a dozen arrows on my back. That's twenty-five men you've got in that quiver, my Dad had said to me once after Hellhounds had attacked.

And then it hit me. My Dad can't say that anymore, I heard myself say in my head. And it's my entire fault. It was my entire fault. Those stupid notes. Those notes that could've saved his life. I remember the exact note. All of the symptoms, diagnoses, and even the cure. Amputate that body part, take antibiotics, or wait for the infection to die out. Of course I had taken the third choice. I had a thirty-three percent chance of being right, but I wasn't. The other sixty-six percent knocked my Dad to eternal rest.

And it was my entire fault. I didn't even get to say goodbye. _Run,_ a voice told me. _Run and never come back. It's your fault he died. Run and kill yourself. It kept repeating it. I tried to knock it out of my head, but it continued to say, Kill yourself. You'll be with your father in the Fields of Punishment!_

_No, _I said to myself. _He's not in any Fields of Punishment._

_I'll give you anything,_ I bargained with myself. _Anything for my Dad back._

_How about your soul? _A voice questioned. But it wasn't my own. It was a voice I recognized from long ago, but I couldn't say who. _It makes me laugh. He had lied to you, you know?_

…_. I don't have a soul,_ I replied, sighing at the fact. And then I remembered what the voice said.

_Oh, you have a very valuable soul, _said the voice before I had time to respond to its second statement.

But I didn't have time to answer. Tears were streaming down my face as I blasted arrows out my window at random things. No matter what, they would return to my quiver as I ask after it hits its mark. Although I didn't ask for them back.

_No I don't,_ I said after gripping my emotions. _I killed my Dad. I have no soul. _

More tears busted out of my eyes, but I didn't bother to wipe them. I only continued to shoot, pretending that all of the objects were Hellhounds.

"Then redeem yourself," said the unknown voice. "Kill yourself. Be with him."

"I won't go to Heaven, I'd go to Hell."

"How do you know that there is either?" asked the voice. "Your father is in neither Heaven nor Hell."

That puzzled me. Here I was, arguing with myself in my head until I realized my lips were moving. I had been arguing aloud with myself without noticing. Great. Now I'm crazy. At least I'm in a hospital and the neurological center is only a few rooms away.

Jimmy walked into the room at that moment, and I quickly threw my equipment out the window. I didn't really care. It would come back. It always does. I reviewed the piece of paper that was tattered and ripped. It must've been a hundred years old.

_Everything goes to my son, Robert_

That's what it said in a neat print. Everything goes to my son, Robert. My son, Robert that had killed me, I had to think. Jimmy smiled reassuringly and said, "I'll drive you over at the end of my shift. Get some rest now. It's… a lot to take in…." And that is exactly what I did. I went to sleep.

But what I saw made me want to wake up immediately. I almost wanted to cry out to make everything stop, but I couldn't talk.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" asked a young girl that looked older than me, but not older than sixteen. "You can't keep him a secret for that long."

"Thalia," a girl that looked about eleven said, "we have to keep him a secret."

I woke up in a cold sweat in the bed, and Jimmy was hovering over me. "Are you okay?" he asked cautiously. I nodded as a response. That was my first glimpse at what I had to come. His eyes, I mean. I never would've expected him to be… different. I never expected myself to be… _this _different.

"Just for a bit longer. Maybe we could tell the girl," said the younger girl. Wait. Am I still dreaming?

"No one would believe her," said Thalia, toying with an arrow in her hand that she grabbed from her quiver.

"Exactly," retorted the girl.

"But what about the note?" challenged the older girl. She now jabbed the arrow in the ground and pulled out a knife. They were outside, and she jumped up, chopping a branch from a tree. She then started to whittle the branch.

"Yes," muttered the girl. "Selene is a tricky one… he's here!"

Thalia grabbed the arrow she jammed in the ground and threw it at me. I could here it whistle through the air, and it started to glow. I jumped back and woke up in a cold sweat. Amazing. I thought I had just awoken.


	2. The Jutsu

**Disclaimer- **I don't own _**Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**_

**A/N- **Any mistakes, please tell me!

July 3, 2009

**Chapter Two: The Jutsu**

Nope. Nothing can ever be easy.

But there I was, playing target practice with my alarm clock. Tamari jumped out of bed as soon as she heard the clank of metal. She actually grabbed her fan and everything. It's always funny to see her get all scared. With me being an Anbu and all, Tamari never knew what to expect. But that's not the thing that didn't go easy.

Me throwing a kunai at my alarm clock, I bet, definitely wasn't something she'd expect. All she did was sigh exasperated and get back in bed. See. My alarm clock hasn't been working as it should. Really, it kind of sucks. Loads. It's made me late to work from the time I got it, and sometimes it would go off in the middle of the night.

That's why I "off-ed" it. Tamari could buy a new one after she's done patrolling the border. She had to go to the store anyway to get some food for dinner that night. So it all worked out good, for the most part.

"Shikamaru," she whimpered with her face muffled by the pillow. "Go wake up Gyou. It's time for you to teach him that Jutsu of yours."

That "Jutsu of mine" happened to be the Shadow Capture Jutsu. No one else had ever thought of it, and I really didn't mean to. See. It was dawn while I fought an opponent with the gang back when we were Jonin. Shino and I both had brass knuckles (mine owned by Asuma, his made of bugs), and like I said, we were fighting this Hidden Mist ninja that came onto our territory. So like I said, Shino and I were kicking his ass. And we really were.

Up until he used a summoning Jutsu.

Yup. Just like. "Summoning Jutsu." He proceeded to summoning a pool of piranhas and a few sharks. After a while of us trying to kill the shark, I had seen that the ninja was doing some stuff with his hands. That's when I noticed that he was using a Genjutsu. So you know what I did? I went to hit a shark to see if it was real, but I slipped on the newly formed mud. So the two brass knuckles slipped from my hand and landed on the man's shadow. He immediately froze in a position and that's when I had made a new Jutsu.

I mean, sure I don't use release signs or anything, but still. The other's tried it, and then my dad tried it. He had said that only the Nara clan could do this. That's when my dad had decided to tell the Hokage about it. She agreed to write it in as a new Jutsu.

"It's not really a Jutsu, and all you have to do is throw a kunai at someone's shadow," I explained, dumping the alarm clock in the trash.

"I don't care," she muttered. "Spend time with the kid.

"Why don't you teach him that summoning Jutsu of yours?" I questioned, happy that I had found a way to avoid doing something pointless.

"He doesn't have that kind of Chakra control," she retorted. I could almost feel her smirking under that pillow. "And you can also teach him the Shadow Strangle Jutsu. That would come in handy."

I lost. She was right. I still never got around to teaching him the Shadow Strangle Jutsu when he has been a Chunin for at least a week. I sighed and went over to his room. To make him jump a little, I didn't knock, but quietly whispered with a few hand release signs, "Shadow Transformation Jutsu."

With a few knocks on his door, I could see shadows in his room turn into vicious monsters. It was only six in the morning, so it was still decently dark out. Just the kind of environment that would scare a kid. Not that I wanted him to get scared or anything, I just wanted to see his reaction. His reaction, obviously, was to throw ninja weapons at the shadows. The reason I knew this is because I heard little thumps in a matter of seconds. He then seemed to stop.

Shit. He had grabbed me with Shadow Possession Jutsu. I didn't think that he would be that smart. With a quick release sign, I broke free of the restrain and went into his room. "Nice job," I said. "How'd you know?"

"I saw your feet and I saw you do that Jutsu on Mommy," he responded simply.

That was true. I had used the Jutsu on Tamari once as a joke. It worked perfectly until she had blown up the wall with a Wind Scythe Jutsu. Gyou had freaked out a little, but I got a traveling ninja to just build a wall of earth real quick for us after I had saved him from a thief. It's nice how things work out.

Sometimes.

Because sometimes, as I said earlier, things don't work out. Sometimes things have to go a little crazy. And it all started because of that one man who just had to make my life more of a drag than it already was.

"Ready to learn the Shadow Strangle Jutsu?" I questioned, hoping that he would say no.

Unlike me, Gyou had inherited some of Tamari's emotions. He is full of life, unlike me, but also enjoys to watch the clouds. He is also decently smart, so he must be a little like me. He's only lost a few battles and that's because Ryuu (Naruto and Sakura's son) had "accidentally" released a bit of his Nine-Tail Fox Chakra. He also lost to Yuuta, who used his Sharingan. And he was a Genin at the time. Since, they have been able to work together as a team that was mainly used for coming in when the going got tough.

"Yes!" Just great.

"Well then let's go to the Training Yard," I said simply, kind of annoyed that Tamari had to be so happy when she was young. Not that she was happy, but she definitely wasn't like me.

He smiled brightly and I left so he could pull on his clothes. I had given him my old Chunin outfit that had once belonged to Asuma. Great memories and horrible ones. When we were chasing Sasuke for example….

"Grab all of your weapons!" I called out to Gyou. I'm trying to get him used to wearing a shuriken on his back. I mean a giant one that you throw and if the person uses Shadow Clone Jutsu, it destroys at least half, if not more. I really don't feel like having my son die.

Gyou came out a moment later with a large grin on his face. On his back lie the giant shuriken, on his left was a pouch of shuriken. To his right was a pouch full of kunai. It's a sight to see a twelve-year-old with all those weapons.

Both of us went down the street, I staying in the shadows while Gyou stood dead in the middle of the street. I really hated to be noticed, and nearly everyone in Konaha knows that Gyou is my son. They were probably wondering where I was. Most of them were probably thinking that I was a horrible parent to allow my kid roam the streets unsupervised. We all know that Sasuke was able to weaken Orochimaru, but he's still out there somewhere. He could attack at any time, and when one doesn't know powerful Jutsu, one gets killed. So that's why Tamari is so anxious for Gyou here to learn the Shadow Strangle Jutsu.

"Get over here, Gyou," I muttered to him at a bridge. "If you're going to be a part of the Nara clan you must learn how to keep to the shadows."

He sighed heavily and reluctantly moved to where I was. We continued to leap across the village, hiding in the shadows, and I'm pretty sure that no one saw us. With a few more meters, we had reached the courtyard at the Academy. Gyou didn't like practicing here, saying that, "Only kids in the Academy train in the Academy court yard!" Even so, he had to learn that you don't always get what you want. Especially when you're an Anbu Black Op.

"Let's start with a Shadow Possession. Let's go," I stated simply. He put his hands in the sign of the rat and called out the name of the Jutsu. He did that just to annoy me. I had told him to only whisper it to himself, but when he gets annoyed with me he'll call it out to the world.

Gyou's shadow stretched through the courtyard and a few of the children and sat on the monkey bars or that big dome thing to watch. The shadow stretched to my own, and he placed his arms at his sides. He took out a kunai and threw it at my shadow. He had seen me do this plenty of times to Naruto when he became too annoying. It didn't always last long because he would pull himself together enough to make a few release signs and create a few clones.

"Nice," I stated simply, struggling to turn my head to see the kunai. I wasn't sure if it was the kunai that had me pinned or the Jutsu. Either way, that was probably one of the most powerful Shadow Possessions that I felt. Ever. Sure, Gyou still had a lot to learn, but could you even start to fathom his ability as a ninja? This Jutsu alone could probably stall a decent amount of enemies, let alone using a Shadow Strangle or even Genjutsu.

"This is your choice," I managed to get out. "Would you like to continue the practice of Ninjutsu, or would you like to learn Genjutsu?"

He let the Jutsu go and walked over to pull the kunai from the ground. All of the children were amazed at the fact that a Chunin could overtake an adult who happens to be an Anbu Black Op. If I were still a child this might've stroke me as intriguing enough, but I'm not a child anymore. Even so, I really haven't changed much. In fact, I probably haven't changed at all.

Gyou pondered upon the thought, but he didn't get long. He knew that I had to report to the Anbu at nine, and it was already eight. I had an hour, and I had to get ready. "…. May I learn Genjutsu?" he asked cautiously.

I smiled at him and motioned for him to follow me. I had been hoping that he chose to go for Genjutsu. He, like I, enjoys playing mind games. I don't blame him. Gyou messes around with Ryuu and Yuuta. They are quite good friends, and Sakura had told us-the parents, her already convincing Ryuu because she was his parent along with Sasuke-to try to convince them to switch to Genjutsu. This time around with the Genin and Chunin teams, they were trying to split the children into three different groups, each specializing in a certain skill.

Team nine's specialty is Genjutsu. Like I said, Sakura is Yuuta, Ryuu, and Gyou's sensei. Sakura had always been good with Genjutsu, but I had suspected that she would work at the hospital. Maybe she had changed her mind some where down the road. How should I know?

Team twelve specializes in the area of Taijutsu. Their team consists of Neji and Ten Ten's daughter, Mizuki. Lee and Ino's boy, Shao, is also on team twelve. Even though he likes using the poison flowers that Ino uses, he's better at Taijutsu, so he only uses the poison flowers as shuriken at convenient times. Shino and Hazuki's daughter Rika is quite talented in Taijutsu. She studies under Rock Lee with the others.

Finally, team seven obviously uses Ninjutsu, with Ino as the sensei. Hyate and Kiba's son named Luke is talented with his dog as his father was. Jasper (his dog) Kohei and use an assortment of different Ninjutsu. They usually stall to weaken the enemy, or if they are on a mission with more than one enemy, he's the first to stay behind. Choji and Kagomay's daughter Yuuka takes after Choji, if you catch my drift. Since after what happened with Choji and the pills, Tsunade mandates it that all Akimichi clan members that carry the food pills must also carry the remedy that was found. Aleks and Mike's girl, Marishka (which is a Polish name), is also part of team twelve. Since both Aleks and Mike used to be residents of the Village Hidden in the Sand, they were able to find the Jutsu that makes the sand protect their daughter.

"Yeah, sure," I said without any thought. "Sakura-I mean, Sakura Sensei-will teach you a bit. But I guess I could teach you a bit. My personal favorite is the _Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique_!" While I said that I made the hand release signs of the snake and rat in that order. Gyou couldn't help but to look into my eyes, and that's what nearly always happens. He gasped as leaves-only leaves that he could see, it was an illusion-enveloped him. I knew that they would soon fall to the ground, and he would see a horrible vision. I don't know what it would be, because it's different for each person.

"Please… stop…," he whispered. It was almost so soft I couldn't hear him. I let go of the rat sign, and said the releasing word. He seemed like he was about to fall.

"What… did you see?" I asked.

"A guy… he was a Hidden Mist ninja… one of his eyes was grey, like Neji's… and the other red… like Sasuke's…," he stammered. "And then… he used a Jutsu… a beam of energy that was hollow… but a giant shuriken made of chakra was going through it…."

It was like pulling teeth trying to get that information out of him. I knew that it was only an illusion, but I wanted to know what he saw. I would like to know his deepest fear. From what he said, I could suspect that he wasn't the best swimmer, but I already knew that. But where he fails in that category, he succeeds far higher than his teammates in tree climbing and jumping exercises. Sakura had always said that he would make the perfect ninja for spying since he was so stealthy. Obviously, he meant to say the Byakugan and Sharingan when he meant Neji and Sasuke.

"Anything else?" I asked, grabbing his shoulder and directing him towards team nine's training grounds. Only team seven could train in those grounds. Their surroundings are based on their abilities, and Lake Varity is part of the training grounds. They also have the Hidden Leaf Forest to one side, so they have a little bit of both. When Gyou was first starting out as a Genin, Sakura had two bells and it was a teamwork assignment. The kids had to get the bells somehow.

"Yeah," he said, not bothering to push my hand off his shoulder. He would usually do that, so he must be pretty petrified by the picture. "He… he was using a Genjutsu on the Anbu Black Ops… a giant fire…."

A Hidden Mist ninja using fire style techniques? That boy was quite a dreamer, but it was a Genjutsu that made him see what he was most afraid of, and if he's afraid of a Mist ninja using fire techniques, he can be my guest to think that. He should've known how to counter that, though. It's a simple Jutsu, and all he had to do was make the release sign of the tiger, and then say "Release." It doesn't take an Anbu Black Op to know that. A Genin should know that. Maybe Sakura didn't get around to teaching them.

"Interesting," I stated simply, not knowing what else to say. What if that would've been a real battle? He would've died and then that would've been another name for the stone. "I've got to go," I told him, looking up at the sun.

"Yeah…," he muttered. I would have to tell Tamari about this. She would want to know that he had been had been effected that badly by a Jutsu that a Genin should be able to get out of.

"Have fun today," I said gently, waving goodbye and jumping onto a rooftop. I was heading for the Hokage building, not knowing that I had a glimpse of the future. Because what Gyou saw was not fake and fiction, but it was true. I had messed up a simple Jutsu, creating a new one without a name or words involved.


	3. Hand Signs and Flames

**Disclaimer-** I don't own _**Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians!**_

**A/N- **Please tell me ANY MISTAKES IMMEDIATELY!

July 7, 2009

**Chapter Three: Hand Signs and Flames**

I looked into Jimmy's eyes. They looked worried, and I would've been also. But then I looked deeper. I saw something new in there… something that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I guess it would be because everything flooded into my head that had happened yesterday. It seemed like a whole year since my dad had passed, but it was only yesterday. Yesterday that I had been yelling at myself that I had killed my dad.

Jumping from the bed, I ran for the window. Jimmy was appalled by my actions, and shot from kneeling to rushing to the window, also. I had started to burst out in tears, but he held me back from the window. A nurse busted through the door, and froze at the sight of Jimmy holding me back from the window. I looked down and saw that the arrows and bow had morphed back to its original form of a stuffed eagle that I know and love.

"Let me go!" I cried out, trying to shake him off. He was stronger than he looked, and he managed to pull me to my bed. "Aetos!" I shouted out, hoping that it would hear me and warp to me. "Aetos!"

The eagle appeared next to me on the bed and I grabbed it. With a single sweep, I pulled it onto my shoulder and it morphed into a bow and arrow. I slashed down the arrow, but Jimmy slashed it away from me hand. I then took the bow and hacked at Jimmy to pry him off me.

"Doctor?" the nurse asked, not knowing what to do. But she didn't look worried.

"Sister," he said in a sinister voice. "We shall have our dinner. I will not let him get away."

The nurse shut the door and smiled. With each step she took, she changed a part of her body. First her pants turned to pieces of cloth that ran down her legs, which were bloodstained. Her torso then changed, along with her shirt, changing into bloodstained cloth like on her legs. The same thing happened to her arms, but talons grew on her fingers instead of nails. Dark black hair swooshed behind her head, and her jaw pushed upward. She opened her mouth, and teeth sharper than knives bore.

When I looked back at Jimmy, he had also changed shape. Well, now he was a her. They both looked exactly the same. I screamed my head off, and kicked the thing in the stomach. It screeched and was blasted into the refrigerator, baring their teeth. Wings grew from both of the beasts' backs, and the one that used to be a nurse shot at me.

"You'll be my dinner!" she cried out, blazing a trail and stretching her talons.

I thrust both my arms forward in pure reflex, and waited for impact.

"Sister!" I heard. "Sister!"

I dared to open my eyes, but it was a challenge. They were heavy and I felt even more tired than before. When I finally could see things clearly, I saw something amazing, yet scary. It was amazingly scary. Clear glass walls surrounded the beast, and the other monster was in a petrified state, like it had no idea what to do.

Suddenly, it was like all of the power from my body was drained. Like that glass wall could just drain power. Maybe that's what happened to the other monster, it got its power drained like I? The monster in the glass prison screeched loudly, and now I was wondering why no one was rushing in the room, calling the cops or something like that.

"Let me go!" the monster in the prison screamed as it scratched at the glass. It illuminated and glowed at each strike, and with each strike, the prison became smaller. What's happening with that? How could this be happening? And right after my dad had died? Why couldn't he be here?

"He didn't die of the flesh-eating disease, did he?" I asked, going to one knee. The power was draining and fast. The bird-lady flew off the ground, blasting back everything to the back of the room. "You killed him!"

The glass prison blasted outward with my anger, with shards of glass blasting in every direction. The flying lady threw up her arms in defiance, getting hit by the shards. None of them hit me, though. They didn't even come close to hitting me, but they definitely hit the two ladies. Blood splattered the walls, and they both screeched.

"Get away from him!" someone cried out. From what I could sense, they were behind me, and probably in the window. But how'd they get into the window? From what I remember from the last night-this night actually, it was still nighttime-, it was a nice drop.

The two beasts along with I turned to the window. Standing in it was someone in full Greek armor that I recognized from school. It was pitch black with fires that blazed around the armor.

"Stupid furies!" screamed the person, who I noted as a girl since her voice was kind of high pitched. "Always hated you things!"

On her wrist were two bracelets, and carved on each one were inscriptions. She twirled the bracelets around as to show she had them, and I could read "Sword" and "Shield" on both. She finally stopped twirling them, and touched one of the inscriptions on both bracelets. Instantly, flames flew from both of the of the two bracelets. She smirked under her helmet, and the beasts that I guess are furies cowered backwards.

"Oh, no," said the girl. "You're not getting away this time! Get back, kid."

I followed instructions, and the girl moved from the window to the floor, when I got behind her. I don't know why, but I trusted her. Something just felt right when I heard her voice. It was sweet and kind. The way it sounded, I mean, not what she said.

The fire then took the shape of a sword and shield, just like that. It turned solid as soon as it switched shapes. She ran forward with the black blade and equally black shield. Just like her armor, they had images of fires on them. With a swipe of her blade, a streak of flames blazed across the room at the two furies. They screeched again, and flew to opposite sides of the room. I guess this would be a plan to trick the girl, but she only chuckled.

"So you have some awesome powers right?" she asked, slashing in a circle vertically. Each time the blade would turn to one of the furies, it would shine and shoot flames. The would dodge, but the girl would only switch positions, and sometimes the flames would hit one of the furies. "You can see that I do, too."

"You're really getting on my nerves," muttered the girl after a while, and she ran for one of the furies. The one screeched again, blazing forward at the girl. She chuckled again, holding up her shield. The fury bounced off the shield, and the girl stripped herself of the armor. Under it she had a pitch-black suit, but it wasn't skin-tight like most ninja suits. It looked like a ninja suit, though. She had small bits of black armor that matched her suit. Along with that, it was short sleeve, with nothing protecting her arms or legs, since her pants weren't the longest things in the world.

She smiled and started to make strange hand signs, and then she called out, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

She made a circle with her right hand with her pointer finger and thumb, and placed it around her mouth. She then took in breath and exhaled with quick breaths. With each breath exhaled, flames shot from her mouth.

Could I do this? I asked myself. I sighed and looked up out the window. The moon had always amazed me, but now it shone with exceptional beauty. I took in breath, made hand signs, exhaled, and called out, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

I started to burst out flames from my mouth, and I aimed them at the furies. The girl widened her eyes, and let go of the attack, but I continued. She continued to stare at me as flames quickly spread through the room. The two furies screeched once more, and flew above us. I quit the attack, and the girl picked up her sword in a single move, slashing over her head.

"Αναθεματισμένος" the girl muttered as she missed both furies. I don't know how, but I immediately administrated it as a curse word. She slashed the blade swiftly, and flames shot from it, but all of them missed the flying furies. "We've got to go!" she cried, worry in her eyes. But it was genuine worry, and that was the only things in her eyes.

But then I did notice something else. The irises were red-blood red. I suddenly thought of a million things wrong with her, but something else confused me as well: she had more than one pupil. That's right, she had two. One that was centered, and the other was in a ring around her eye.

"But where?" I asked her, and her eyes changed. Black eyes replaced the red ones, and her pupils filed back into one. I wasn't asking out of defiance, I was asking out of curiosity. And then I had a sudden idea. "Aetos!" I called out quickly. The bird appeared on my arm, and it felt like one thousand pounds. I don't know why, but all of the strength in me felt drained.

The girl made no action to stop me, and I headed for the window. The bird turned into the bow-and-arrows I know and love. I pulled an arrow from my quiver and shot at one of the birds in one fluid movement. The girls eyes bored into my arrow, and then I shot another, and another, and another, just to make sure I hit my mark.

Suddenly, the girl grabbed an arrow and took a string from her pouch. She swiftly tied it to the arrow and handed it back to me. I looked at it for a second, and then took another shot at the furies. She did this again, and I shot once more. They both hit their mark, and she grabbed both strings.

She made more hand signs, and called out, "Fire Style: Fire Line Jutsu!" She held her mouth a centimeter from the strings and blew just as she had before, but now she only blew in one breath. Flames blazed down the string as she blew. The two furies were down on one of the building roofs, and when the flames would reach them, they would get be burnt to death, like a witch on a stake.

That's exactly what happened. She dropped the strings, and my quiver and bow turned back to the stuffed eagle. "My name is Amanda," the girl stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Come on, I heard about a place for kids like us. Kids that are… different."

I only nodded, not knowing what else to do. Could I really be that different? What had just happened? I shot fire from my mouth and created a glass prison, I guess that would be considered different. Could it really be that I am really so different that they created a place for me? A place of my own?

"Interesting," I stated simply.

"It's in New York City, but I don't know exactly where it is," Amanda said.

"You know, it's still my fault he died…," I murmured to her sadly.

"Whatever happened, you can't blame yourself," she said in a proud voice. I don't know how, but she had confidence in her voice. Amanda must be one of those people that always think happy thoughts, but there was absolutely no way someone could anyone be happy in my position.

I could only sigh. What else could I do? Here was someone telling me they were going to take me across the country who spits fire from her mouth and has full Greek armor. Did they even make Greek armor any more? I guess in Greek, but this was old-timing it. It looked modern, but it looked old.

"But I can," I muttered, but she didn't bother answering. Instead, she ignored me and looked around the room. It was in quite a mess if you asked me, but Amanda only nodded to herself.

"Fire Style: Fire Possession Jutsu!" she cried out, twirling both her arms in the air. Instantly, the fire leaped from where they were spreading and I guess that's when I noticed the fire alarm blaring. Water splattered from the ceiling, but Amanda held on, managing to twirl the fire into a small ball that she held in her hand. She then smashed both her hands together, creating minute sparks.

"How do you know all this?" I wanted to know.

She gave me a large grin, and started to put her armor back on. "I found a scroll," Amanda said slowly, still grinning from ear to ear. "I was in Las Vegas at the time, trying to get to you. You give out quite a large scent, you know that? And when I went to put on the armor that I bought from an architect store, it had a scroll attached to it." Amanda then pulled something from a holder than was obviously made by her. It was a scroll, but the symbol on it was strange. It looked like a line the continued to curve inward to make a circle in a circle in a circle, and then on the left side of it was a point type thing. Also, either side of the relatively small scroll was fire red. Really, the scroll was no bigger than, say, one of those old fashioned phones. You know, the ones that are giant and have big buttons that even old people can see.

"So that's where you learned all those fire-breathing attacks?" I asked, just wanting to leave the hospital at this point.

"Yeah, and there was a note inside, but I really couldn't read it. Here, take a shot at it!" she handed me the scroll, and I unraveled the string. In it were intricate pictures of a man spitting fire and words like "τίγρη" and "Αρουραίος," but I could read them instantly. Above all of this were twelve hand signs, and if I remember correctly, they were the twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac.

To the right of the pictures and words was a paragraph.

"I could only read bits and parts of it, but try," Amanda said, giving an encouraging smile. I looked at the jumbled letters and tried my best to decipher the letters. Literally. The words were in another language, and quite hard to read, but I managed to read it aloud.

"'Hello, children of my heir. My name is Itachi Uchiha, and I am your father. You both have the power of the most powerful clan in the Hidden Leaf Village. I have sent you to America when you were just children, and now that you are together, you have unlimited strength. Enjoy your power and go to Camp Half-blood in New York City. There, you will meet Chiron who will lead you on your quest to gain power. I'll meet you once I believe you are powerful enough. Robert, your mother is Artemis. Amanda, your mother is Hecate. Have fun, and learn from the scrolls. I'll send more once you are at camp.'"

"That sums it up…," murmured Amanda. "We've got to get to New York City to Camp Half-blood, and then our… father will give us more scrolls. Wait… we're half siblings!"

She was correct. We were siblings, but that didn't mean anything. That just meant we were siblings, nothing more. Siblings that were separated at birth, since she looked my age, so we must be twins. So maybe we weren't that different. From each other, I mean. We were definitely different compared to normal people such as you.

Well, at least I hope you're normal. If you seem different like I, just stop reading, please. It would help you if you would stop reading. The more you know, the more monsters attack. And with the more monsters, you might just end up like me-fatherless.

It's not a fun feeling, you know. Having those thoughts. Thoughts that aren't yours, but who else could it be? I was the only one in the room when I was talking to myself.

"So you ready to go…?" Amanda asked, letting the sentence hang in the air.

"Robert," I replied, "Robert Uchiha, I guess…."

"Well, nice to meet you Robert," Amanda said, reaching her hand out to greet mine.

Wait. I'm Robert _Uchiha. _My dad wasn't my dad… he was only a friend. A very close friend.

"_Robert!" _called out a voice. I turned to the voice-the door. The door. Someone was banging on the door. Someone wanted in.

"Out the window! Now!" Amanda called out, making more hand signs and yelling, "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!"

Amanda put her fingers to he mouth once more, spitting out flames again. But this time they were larger, bigger. It took the shape of a dragon, crawling around the room, licking at the bed and the wallpaper and the rug. It started to make me wonder how powerful Amanda and I really are.

"If you insist!" cried out a sinister voice.

"All three furies at once…," muttered Amanda, more to herself than me. The door busted open, and the dragon made a leap for the bird-like woman that looked like the other two.

"_Aetos!" _I yelped, letting an arrow slip onto the bow and shoot at the bird. Amanda turned to me, question in her eye, but she then saw the string that was attached to it. Even though she had used that fire, the neither the string or arrow had burned. Now I have two string-arrows to shoot fire from.

Amanda smiled at me, but didn't let her dragon disappear. The arrow made its mark, ad the fury cried in defiance, but I had already made the appropriate hand signs and managed to say, "Fire Style: Fire Line Jutsu." Like I said, this time I didn't yell it, and it wasn't quite a large fire. But it managed its best to crawl down the string, and it made contact with the fury. She screamed again, but this did absolutely nothing. It was drowned out as soon as Amanda made the dragon's jaws clench on her neck.

"Nice work…," I murmured, now feeling completely drained. I completed two fire attacks. Maybe three, I'm too tired to remember. And what about that glass prison? What was that about?

She seemed just as drained. Blood was on my cheek, bruises were around me, burns, and that was the same for Amanda. But the voice. I recognized the voice. The voice was my foster father's voice. Could he have been against me my whole life? Plotting a way to kill me? Was this his way to get back at me for all those demon dogs coming to his house? _Our _house, a voice in my head said. _No. My house._

"Let's go… before another monster attacks…," she said slowly, probably trying to catch her breath. "You can learn the five attacks properly after we get rest. We'll stay on a rooftop tonight to sleep…."

And that's exactly what happened. We carried everything in the room that seemed minute and handy. That would consist of the bed sheets, some sodas and waters that we carried in the bed sheets, the coat that the fury at the door dropped when it transformed, and the coat that the doctor dropped when morphing.

"Φλόγες," she murmured, and the armor that once stood out morphed into street clothes. A black shirt that didn't quite reach her pants, but only her belly button. But it wasn't small, it looked as if it was meant to be that small. Her pants were bright red, and almost looked like fire.

"Flames…," I muttered. "All you have to do is say fire and it changes?"

She looked at me, grinned, and passed out. I did the same. _I have someone to depend on._


	4. Breach in the Village

**Disclaimer- **I don't own any of Naruto.

**A/N- **Sorry about not updating soon. I hadn't been able to get on the computer lately, and _The Last Four Uchiha _was accidently saved on my mom's computer *rubs head stupidly.* So here it goes! Chapter four!

**EDIT-** Thanks to iscreamdrizzle, I found out that this chapter was quite confusing because of the many POVs, so here is the fixed up version.

July 27, 2009

**Chapter Four: Breach in the Village**

POV of Sasuke Uchiha

Darkness. That's all I saw. Flat out, plain darkness. I couldn't see my hand in front of me, but I definitely knew this was an illusion-a Genjutsu. To catch me, Sasuke Uchiha, in a Genjutsu… this guy must be decently strong. I hadn't even noticed anyone making hand release signs. Even so, I knew the Jutsu, so I knew how to break it. I quickly reached for a kunai from my pouch and started to tie string to it. After I had finished this with four others, I threw each of them in different directions. With the strings tied to my fingers, I could easily direct them to the whole area. The person can't be far.

When my idea wasn't successful, I tried to remember what Lady Tsunade had said about the Bringer of Darkness Jutsu. This was an A or S rank Jutsu, so it is pretty strong. This ninja must be a Jonin or higher.

"Kakashi Sensei…," I muttered, laughing to myself that I hadn't figured it out sooner. Stupid Kakashi Sensei. He's going to make me late to My Lady's office. I can't believe he would pull a trick like this, but he had. He had actually trapped me in a Genjutsu. How could I have made eye contact with him without seeing him?

I heard a chuckle, and it definitely was my sensei. I heard a rustle and light started to shine. I wonder what the other people on the streets were thinking. "Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death."

Great. Exactly what I want to deal with. A bored Kakashi. "_Release," _I stated after making the sign of the tiger, putting both hands together and lifting pointer and middle fingers in the air. Before the tree could grow behind me, I could already feel the Jutsu wearing off. The scenery was returning and the people were hurrying around me. I guess no one cared that someone just got trapped in a Genjutsu.

"Thanks, Kakashi Sensei!" I cried out before taking off for the Hokage's office. Being an Anbu Black Op wasn't _that _bad, but it gets annoying after a while once you risk your life a few times. It just gets a bit tiring. And then Kakashi Sensei tries to catch me a few times a week. I always manage to get away quickly, but this time he went good with the Jutsu. He had trapped me in a Genjutsu without me even knowing.

Behind me I heard a _poof _and a silver-haired man appeared. That would be Kakashi. His blue ninja mask covered his face and his Leaf Ninja headband covered his left eye, the one with Sharingan always activated. From what he told Naruto, Sakura, and I, that eye was given to him by a dying friend-a Uchiha member. That's the only people able to gain Sharingan naturally. These kind of blood-line Jutsu are called Kekkei Genkai. These types of Jutsu are inherited, and they are in the person's DNA.

"Sasuke," Kakashi Sensei calmly said. "Sasuke, I need you to tell Lady Tsunade something."

I turned to Kakashi Sensei, and I could see the effort in his eyes to tell me. It had to be important, but then again, he would've told me immediately. Whatever it was, I wanted to know, and I wanted to know right then.

"Yes?" I asked.

______________________________________________________________________________

POV of Shikamaru Nara

"Where's Fox and Snake?" asked Lady Tsunade. She was starting to get really annoying, really fast "They're usually the first to be here…."

It's really annoying for Lady Tsunade to say that to us, like Sasuke and Naruto are the most powerful ninja in the world. Then again, they are pretty close to it. With Naruto being able to control the power of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, he has been creating new Rasengan Jutsu left and right. It's amazing, actually. And Sasuke has been able to control his Curse Mark, so if Naruto and him teamed up, the opponent would be dead.

"She _is _getting annoying," Neji murmured in my ear. I don't know if she was worried, annoyed, or just wanting to get on with the day. I would want to do the exact same. We were supposed to take an S-rank mission by now and be on our way, but there's this code where all Anbu Black Ops must be present during the mission assignment. I wouldn't exactly call this a _fair _rule, but I guess it makes a little sense. Why should the Hokage waste their time explaining an S-rank mission twice? Exactly, so where the devil are Naruto and Sasuke?

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I muttered. "It's such a drag. But do you think they're okay?"

Neji gave me a deranged look that basically said, _You actually think someone can stop them? _I really don't think it's the smartest thing in the world, but he was right. They wouldn't be able to get trapped that easily. If something had stopped them, it was either a) fighting a ridiculously strong enemy, b) already on an S-rank mission that they had devised themselves, or c) sleeping. I don't think that "c" was an actual answer, but they could. Maybe that Kabuto guy who works for Orochimaru decided to use that Jutsu that puts the person to sleep. It had worked once, why not work again?

"Excuse me, My Lady," came a voice from behind us. "I'm sorry that I was late, but I have urgent news."

When we turned around we saw three people. Lady Tsunade probably only cared about the two standing either side to Kakashi. Heck, she would've exclaimed the mission right then and there if Sasuke hadn't said that he had urgent news. That, combined with the fact he was with Kakashi, was a made combination.

"The Akatsuki has breached the village limits," he said so calmly. "We must get to the edge of the village immediately."

"Shadow Possession Jutsu," I muttered, and urged my shadow to stretch out towards the three men. Naruto was wearing his black and orange trench coat. He only wore that to professional meetings, and this definitely wasn't one. Along with that, Sasuke was wearing white garment and his sword slept soundly on his back. He _never _had his sword on his back.

"What are you doing?" demanded Lady Tsunade, but I had to focus on the Jutsu.

"Neji, c'mon, use Byakugan and knock these Akatsuki members to their graves," I murmured. They were struggling to break free, and I wouldn't let them. Nothing would even get me close to letting go. I knew that these three were Akatsuki members. It made a bit of sense since they wore trench coats, also.

"_Byakugan," _I muttered to himself fiercely. Shino and already made his bugs surround their bodies except for their heads. He was a smart one. "Yes. They are Akatsuki members. Excellent job Shikamaru."

"Tsukuyomi," I heard the fake Sasuke say. I closed my eyes immediately, and jumped back. I knew that Neji had caught Itachi's eyes. I knew that he had because he gasped. "You're in my world now. I control everything in this world." Neji screamed, and Shino's bugs had been knocked off, killed on the floor.

Suddenly, they sprang to life. I'm pretty sure that that was the first time I had seen Shino surprised. I looked over at the three Akatsuki members in the form of friends, and _poof, _they were gone. Our friends, I mean. Now in their place were three members of the Akatsuki, two of which I recognized immediately. Kisame and Itachi. Kisame braced his sword that was bloodstained, and Itachi just stood there, controlling the Genjutsu he was using on Neji. I wished I could do something, but there was nothing I could do.

My eyes went to the middle of the two. This member must be new. He was lifting his hands, and as I said before, the bugs were in the air again. He started to make hand signs, then said, "Fire Style: Running Fire Jutsu."

He seemed so calm about it. That was the trick. He was using those eyes to calm us. One Byakugan and one… Sharingan…. "Get out of here!" I cried out. I knew what his next move would be. I knew that his next move would be Flying Chidori and Shuriken Rasengan. And I knew it would kill us all.

"Flying Chidori," muttered the kid in the middle. He couldn't have been older than fifteen. I can't believe that the Akatsuki would stoop as low as to recruit a member of this age. Could they be that coldhearted?

Wait… "Get out of here _now!" _I cried out louder as the kid lifted his arm and the sparks started to shoot out. Kisame jumped and ran around all of us in a circle.

"Strengthening Prescription: Chakra Injection Jutsu," muttered the boy. Snakes ran from his sleeves and shot and Kisame. They attached to the man, and they also tied us all together. Just great.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Whip Jutsu!" Kisame jumped out of the window and the boy ran to us, locking us in a water prison. I looked out of the window to see that Kisame had taken the water from the ponds around the Hokage building and used it to create a giant sphere. Dragons shot from the orb at the buildings around. Finally, he reached down to the ground, and touched the ground. Instantly, black seals appeared, and a giant _shark _appeared.

Water instantly surrounded the shark and people went _crazy. _Heads were bitten off, people were torn in half, and buildings were destroyed. He was keeping hold of a Summoning Jutsu and an advanced Elemental Jutsu. That was just unethical and extremely hard to perform.

Neji gasped once more and awoke. Itachi smiled deviously and jumped out the window, leaving us alone with the boy. I started to make hand signs, but the boy stared into my eyes. "Don't even try," he murmured, turning back to the destruction. He didn't seem to enjoy it, but thought of it as a mission well done, maybe.

Pulses of water shot out from Kisame's mouth, circular shapes actually. As they went, they grew larger, but they never disappeared. Itachi got next to his partner and shot fire into the circles. Steam blew everywhere, but both entities were still intact, billowing around the village. Fires started everyone, and most of the ninja were trying to help, but their attempts were poor. I suddenly wished that I could get to Gyou.

He has a Hidden Mist headband….

______________________________________________________________________________

POV of Gyou Nara

"Sakura Sensei," I said, "what is that?"

Sakura Sensei looked behind her where Yuuta and Ryuu were looking already. Fire and water billowed around, and nothing could stop it. In an instant, the other two teams appeared next to Sakura Sensei.

"Akatsuki," muttered Ino Sensei. The Akatsuki? I had only heard of them once, but I had never saw an actual member. I wish I had, so I could kick their butt. "We have to get everyone to use water Ninjutsu."

Sweet! I'm gonna get the chance to help the Village!

"Okay everyone," Sakura said slowly. "Does everyone know how to use…-" she made a few hand signs "-Water Style: Hand of Waves Jutsu." Water shot from her hand, jetting at a tree. In only a few seconds, it ripped from the ground and fell. Note to self: Don't mess with Sakura Sensei.

"Yeah," was everyone's reply.

"Excellent. We're going to the village to help out. There's evil forces, and we need to stop them."

I couldn't believe it. We were actually going to get the chance to kick some evil butt.

______________________________________________________________________________

POV of Itachi Uchiha

We ceased our attacks. The damage was done. We'd be able to leave Adrastos to do the rest. Spreading the rest of the fire through the village, sending plummets of water crashing down, and creating major earth quick, all combining into the perfect "natural disaster." Of course, everyone already knew the truth. The fools were trying to stop us with simple Jutsu.

"Come, Kisame," I ordered. "We have more important duties to tend to."

"Can't I just… contemplate some Chakra?" asked Kisame. How could I say no to the Chakra-hungry shark? So I obliged, and he drew Shark Skin, his sword, from his back. He ran into the flames and terror and slashed at random ninja, stealing their Chakra, capturing it in his sword. As he did this, I had a little fun of my own. I captured a kid in my special Genjutsu.

"You're trapped. I control this whole world." I loved to frighten people. I had done it my whole life, wowing them with my professional skills.

______________________________________________________________________________

POV of Jordan Thompkins

"Oh," I said. "You're a Mist Ninja, are ya now?"

"Yes," the girl said. She had curly brown hair the comfortably sat on her back and around her shoulders. Her grey eyes shined most of all. "My name is Taylor, what might be yours?"

"Jordan," I replied. Taylor was definitely qualified to be a ninja. She wore light blue clothing that showed her stomach and short, short pants. She bore no headband, but I could tell she was a Mist ninja from the blue scrolls all around her waist. Taylor definitely did some studying.

"So… you're a fugitive?" People don't usually carry ten scrolls at a time.

"… Yes," she finally replied. "What about you?"

"Oh… I, uh, ran away. Kinda got sick of my life in the Village of Beasts."

Taylor nodded, and I gestured for her to take one of my rice rolls. She smiled, blushed, thanked me, and took one. I then asked where she was heading, but she didn't reply right away. Instead, she continued to munch on the rice. I took a guess that it was a touchy subject.

"My friend, Liz," she finally muttered. "I'm waiting for her here."

To think that I just ambushed someone who was waiting for a friend. "Well… I'll wait with you!" I give her a gleaming smile, and she blushed again.

"We're heading to Konoha to see the Hokage," she said, ignoring what I said. Great. She's a nice one. "We have news about the Th-… never mind…."

Of course. She was just going to tell me awesome information, but she stopped. We didn't say anything from there, but we did decide we should stay together and wait for Liz. It wouldn't kill anyone to stay here, I mean, I have no friends and I have no where to go. Maybe Taylor will be my newest friend?

______________________________________________________________________________

POV of Shikamaru Nara

He was going to burn the place down. This kid was going to burn the place down with him in it. I could feel the heat already rising in the room, and it was stuffy being tied together. How were we going to get out?

Oh. Yeah. Naruto. That's how. Well, there was more than one Naruto. He was using a Shadow Clone Jutsu. I have to admit, he does come in at the greatest times.

"Resangan!" they all cried, having surrounded the kid. If he had seen how old the kid was, he wouldn't have done this, but either way. I suddenly had a gut wrenching feeling. He was making hand signs. Hand signs were bad.

_Boom! _Big explosion. Very big explosion. Explosions are bad, especially when a fire was already devouring the building. It was collapsing, and Lady Tsunade knew this. She was the first to order everyone out the window and she was the last to come out.

"Sasuke is fighting Kisame," Naruto explained, then turned to Itachi who was nodding in disapproval.

"All of you… I can't believe that this was even possible," he said to us. Interesting. "Kisame, let's go."

Kisame took one more slice at Sasuke that blasted him backwards and unable to stop Itachi and Kisame from fleeing. I tried, of course, but my shadow couldn't stretch fast enough. Instead of wasting our time trying to catch them, we all went to help with the fires.

"Where's Kakashi Sensei?" asked Sasuke.

______________________________________________________________________________

POV of Jordan Thompkins

"Liz, hello," said Taylor. "It's nice that you finally decided to arrive."


	5. Across the Pacific

**A/N: **Let me tell you something: THE ENDING IS DIFFERENT.

You hear me? Do ya hear me? THE ENDING IS DIFFERENT. I just figured out that it would be better if I make it this way. It would make things less complicated in the end.

**Disclaimer: **Hey guess what? I have to say I don't own Naruto OR Percy Jackson and the Olympians this chapter. Ya wanna know why? WELLL I CAN'T TELL YOU! :D

**Enjoy the chapter!**

August 19, 2009

**Chapter Five: Across the Pacific**

POV of Robert Uchiha

Everything was different. I woke up in the morning first, and thank the Earth that I did. I didn't think that anything would happen this early in the morning, but of course, just my luck. The first thing I did when I woke up was order two slices of pizza. I knew that I should've had something healthier, but whatever. It didn't matter. All I knew is that I wanted pizza and I had money. Stolen money, but all the same. I'm pretty sure that it's okay to steal when that someone-something, rather-tries to kill you. And I also got Amanda a slice, so you can't call me mean.

That's when things started to get hectic. _Woof. Woof. Woof. _That's all I heard for a few seconds, and my head went straight to what has been happening all along. "_Aetos," _I muttered to myself and prepared for an attack. "Amanda!" I cried out, not turning to look at her. I was too busy waiting for those wicked hellhounds to leap up. I knew that they were able to.

"Flames, Salamandra," I heard her say behind me. "We have a problem…."

I turned around swiftly, finding something that both amazed me and made me want to crawl in a hole and die. Before me was a flaming bird. And I don't mean a bird on fire. I mean a bird made of flames. Nor do I mean a bird the size of a pigeon. This thing was at least the size of a small house, and it looked beautiful.

The thing was, Amanda didn't look too happy about this new arrival. "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

I had dropped my bow and arrow to perform the fire magic, but nothing happened. Only a smalls spark of fire had come out of my mouth. I then remembered about the hand signs, and quickly demonstrated them, naming the fire breathing technique again. Still, nothing happened. Even stranger, it felt like every ounce of strength I had just a few seconds ago disappeared. Amanda looked a little bit relieved, but that turned to worry when I fell to the ground.

"That's a phoenix," she said, shaking her sword. It suddenly turned into a whip. Amazing. I like this magic stuff. "Those fire attacks only help it. So tip number one of the phoenix-fighting crash-course: do _not _use fire attacks on them."

Excellent. She jumped from the ground and slashed her whip at the creature. Oh, bad move. It shook its wings and flames shuddered out of them. With a screech, fire spun out of it's mouth. One aimed at me, and the other aimed at me. Even so, one of the flames just happened to hit Amanda, knocked her down.

That's when the hellhounds leaped out behind me. "_Water Style: Water Encampment Wall Jutsu!" _Water shot out of the user's mouth and created a wall around the two of us. Also, it had extended to Amanda and dragged her into the circle. After a few seconds, the anonymous figure lowered the walls, but there was still water left on the ground. "Water Style: Water Shockwave Jutsu!" the man-he sounded like a man-cried out. He clapped his hands together and the water on the ground started to swirl.

It basted towards the elegant bird, twisting in a helix. The bird did a nose-dive into the circling water, straight at the grey-haired man. With more hand signs, he quickly said, "Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu." As soon as the bird's flaming beak touched the man's outstretched hand, all of the water in the vortex created a bubble around the bird. "Shadow Clone Jutsu," he muttered, and with three _pops,_ he appeared around the bubble. That would be even more spectacular if I wasn't at death's mercy. Amanda was too, but she at least had a fighting chance.

The four men dropped to one knee, and threw the sphere in the air. As soon as they threw it, the four went back to back. I looked up to see that the phoenix already recovered and nose-dived again, right in the middle of the four identical men. When the men knew that the bird wouldn't be able to negotiate its decision of where to land, they jumped away from each other, gripping their right shoulder.

Lightning jumped around each other their arms, and the bird landed beak-first in the ground. It wouldn't be able to get out of the ground for a little bit. Even so, it struggled, but the mysterious men and already launched at the bird. They all exclaimed, "Lightning Blade" at the same time, and a moment later, the bird was turned to golden dust. With a puff of smoke, the three clones disappeared. Whoever this guy was, he was my new best friend.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Bomb Jutsu!" Fire shot from his mouth and Amanda backed off. As soon as it hit one of the rabid dogs, it exploded, sending all of the dogs flying off the building. As they fell, they turned into the golden dust I know and love. The man then turned to me and Amanda. We were side-by-side. I'm pretty sure that Amanda had tension for this man. Maybe they met before?

"My name is Kakashi Hatake," he said to us. Okay, maybe they didn't know each other. Still, I could sense that Amanda didn't trust him. "I come from the Village of Konoha, more formally known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves. This village is located in Japan. I am a friend."

I examined the man from up and down. He had a strange headband on, with a silver protector on the front. Engraved in this metal was a strange symbol. A circle that went in on itself and a triangle on its side. The base of that triangle was crudely attached to the circle. The headband covered his left eye, and he had a blue mask on. The only thing that was visible on his face was his right eye (which was black) and his silver hair. The rest of his outfit is hard to describe since it was so detailed, but it looked decent. Strange, but decent. It was a blue suit that was covered by a green vest. It had many scrolls in it and he had blue pants. Both were skin tight.

"Kakashi? What kind of name is _Kakashi?" _asked Amanda. I didn't like where this was going. He just saved our butts.

"Japanese," he retorted calmly. It's kind of hard to judge on facial expressions when the person has a mask on. "I need your help, and you need my help."

"We don't need _anyone!" _Amanda cried out, bringing forth her sword and shield again. Great. Our only chance for help and she's blowing it.

"Look," he said snottily. I could feel that he was getting annoyed. "There's an organization named the Akatsuki. They are working to get control of the nine tailed-beasts. These beasts-or _demons _if you wish to call them that-are extremely dangerous and extremely powerful. They have captured seven."

"_Seven?" _I questioned. "They captured _seven?"_

"Well I just said that didn't I?" he said. I don't like this guy. "We have to get them back and seal them within seven people. But there is only one of doing so: someone has to sacrifice their lives. And we have to seal them in seven people because if we don't they'll go crazy. Also, we still have three left so we have to protect those people with all our might."

"Interesting…," muttered Amanda. "And what's in it for us?"

Whoa. Uh, Amanda! You saw what he did! He could _kill _us!

"A safe trip to Camp Half-blood," Kakashi replied bluntly. I liked that deal.

"Nice. How are we going to get to… wherever these people are?" Amanda wanted to know.

"We have to cross the Pacific Ocean by boat," he said, already turning.

"_Boat? _Isn't the Pacific _big?" _Amanda said. She was correct in asking that question. I mean, a boat isn't really going to help in any. What if we get attacked by a shark? Or eaten by a whale like Pinocchio! Dear God, I'm not even eleven and I've had over one hundred near-death experiences!

"Trust me," he said, "we'll get across. C'mon!"

Wow. Talk about bipolar. Well, if he promised to get us to Camp Half-blood safely who was I to say no to his request? Well now we have a person that can perform Jutsu (if that's even what these magical spells are called) that can kill a phoenix.

"Okay," I said. Amanda gave me a "What the heck? We didn't discuss anything!" kind of look. I only shrugged.

"… Another condition." I gave Amanda the same look.

"Hmmm?" muttered Kakashi. What kind of name _is _Kakashi? Japanese? Korean? Iraqi?

"You have to teach us those Jutsu."

What? I don't want to learn any Jutsu! I still can't perform a Fire Ball Jutsu, and she already wants to learn new and probably more advanced Jutsu? Is she crazy or is just me? And moreover, she's giving orders to a guy who just saved our lives, and probably has the power to kill us.

"Hmmm… okay. I was going to anyway," he stated simply. I looked over at Amanda and she had pure horror on her face. Great. Now she was going to ask for something else.

"No!" Amanda shouted. What was she no-ing? She should be happy! She's getting what she wanted. What else could she want? "You have to explain to us why we have these… powers."

Kakashi sighed, like he knew this was going to happen. Did he know the answer? "Fine, but first you have to come to Japan. There, you will meet the Chuunin of the village. Since you guys are so powerful, I will give you a quick training, explaining simple things. Some of that will be Chakra, the esence inside you that give you the power to perform Jutsu. So just come to Japan and everything will be fine."

Chakra, Jutsu, Chunin… what is wrong with this guy? These words aren't even real, and what's so special about Japan? Right about then I was wishing that I was back in my house, probably snoozing. The sun had just risen about an hour ago.

Kakashi then motioned for us to follow him. Wherever that would be. Well I guess to his boat, but I don't know. I was always taught not to go with strangers…. But then again, a stranger had never saved my life, except for Amanda. And I did go with her so….

"Fine, whatever. But you have to promise that you'll teach us that stuff, and you also have to promise you won't hurt us," I told him.

"Why would I hurt _you? _You're our last hope," the man said. I suddenly wanted to know how old he was. I don't know what difference that would make, but I really wanted to know. He seemed to be really elderly by his hair, but he sounded as if he were in his mid-twenties.

I gave Amanda a sideways glance. We weren't going to get another opportunity, and for all I know, this may be our only hope for survival. Kakashi then went on to explain that once we get to a village he called Konoha, we would be a team; Amanda, him, and I. I have never heard of anything like this, but the last few days of my life have been pretty hectic and full of surprises.

The man then picked us both up and jumped off the building, just like that. It was amazing, actually, because we didn't die when we landed on another building. Talk about suicide-unsuccessful.

We jumped from building to building, flying in the air. I kept my mouth shut as to stop bugs from getting into my mouth. When we reached the shore, Kakashi put us down and went on to explain about a girl. He said that she had described a prophecy. This prophecy is known as the Grand Prophecy, and is meant to explain the future and some evil rising.

"Just so you know, the Grand Prophecy is about you too." That sent a chill up my spine. To think that something was actually revolving around me. Here I thought we were just some pawns in this plan, but we turned out to be the king and queen. Interesting how things turn out in the end. "Would you like to know the Grand Prophecy?" Kakashi questioned.

Amanda and I hesitated. Did we want to know the Grand Prophecy? What if it said something about us dieing, or something like that. "Yes," Amanda shot back.

I gave Amanda another sideways glance and sighed. Instead of arguing, I nodded in consent. "Great. Here we go….

"_Two will come from the New Civil World_

_And rise above all others fast_

_Bringing the grey-eyes, the water, and death_

_They have the eye of greatest woe_

_Matching wits with a deadly nin_

_They will lose the greatest battle of fights._"

There was a long pause. How could he tell that these two people from the "New Civil World" were us? What the heck is a New Civil World? And he wants us to what with a deadly what? If it says we're going to fail at our mission, why even try to start it?

No one wanted to be the first to speak. Kakashi had just said that we were going to fail. Did I mention that yet? Better yet, if we were "matching wits with a deadly nin," does that mean we were going to die? This day just keeps getting better and better. Nay-this _week _keeps getting better and better.

"We have to go," Kakashi finally said soberly.

"Why?" Amanda wanted to know. The silver-haired man gave her a tired look. "If it says we're going to die, why should we take part in this… this… massacre!"

"Prophecies don't always mean what they say" was his simple answer. "Now let's go, we've got a schedule to meet." He made quick hand signs and called out, "Earth Style: Earth Decent-Rising Jutsu!"

The man walked over to the rigged cliff and started to walk down it. As he walked, stairs started to form! Amanda and I quickly followed. When we reached the shoreline, Kakashi stopped and looked out at the glistening ocean. Glistening with garbage, that is.

He raised his hands and the water quivered. In only a few seconds, a ship had risen from the water. It had a small cabin on the deck, and on the cabin were stairs, leading to the cockpit. It was painted white, glistening in the sun. Around the boat were blue and black stripes. With a quick check, I found the name. _The White Fang._

"This was my father's boat," Kakashi stated simply, as if it didn't make a difference. In all reality, it didn't. He gestured for us to follow him on board. "This ship has a special ability. With the help of a ninja such as I, it can create a current that sends it catapulting. This ability is useful in warfare, since you can get past enemy ninja in a flash."

Amanda and I nodded. What else was there for us to do?

"Just get inside the cabin and wait for me to tell you to get out." We followed his order, walking full-stride into the cabin. Inside were two beds. Next to each bed-glued down-were nightstands. In the back of the room was a matching desk, complete with a small lamp. On the desk was paper with writing on it, but I didn't take a close look. Instead, I clambered into my bed. I'd like to say stagger, but I was wide awake. There was no going to sleep for me. Amanda followed in my suit.

_Fwoom! _Just like that. The air got knocked out of my lungs and I hit the bedpost hard. Great. Now I'm going to have a concussion. I looked over at Amanda and she had the same look of horror as I had. What had just happened? Could the ship be that fast?

Yeah. I guess so. Kakashi walked into the room and nodded. _How could we get across that fast?! _


	6. S Rank Mission for Two Civil World Kids

**A/N:** Now that was a quick chapter… I can't believe I wrote this chapter so fast. I mean, really. Four pages in one day? Sure, it's not a lot, but still. I think it's a decent amount for a chapter….

**Disclaimer:** Well, guess what? I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON OR NARUTO! Rick Riordan and some Masishahahshsahahsa people do. If you think that I own either, you need to go to a hospital.

Hope you enjoy J

August 21, 2009

**Chapter Six: S-Rank Mission for Two Civil World Kids**

POV of Jordan Thompkins

Liz had orange hair with blue, green, and black stripes in it. Strange. I have never seen anyone with such a haircut. She wore a black, zip-up jumpsuit. On her right and left hip were two pouches, and on her back was a demon wind shuriken. She also had scrolls on her jumpsuit. This was just great. Two ninja that came from the Hidden Mist Village, more commonly known as the Blood Mist Village. I really hoped that these kids weren't bloodlust. Liz looked to be around fifteen, but Taylor looked to be about ten.

"Who might this be?" asked Liz, looking in my direction. She seemed to have her defenses up, whatever kind of defenses she has. I suddenly wondered what Jutsu she could perform.

"Hey," I said tentatively. "My name is Jordan Thompkins. What about you?"

She hesitated, as if telling me her name might trigger some kind of reaction from me. "Liz D'Arcy." Oh. It triggered a memory.

I back flipped into a tree and drew a kunai and a scroll. She backed away, and Taylor looked as if she wanted to help, but didn't know how.

"Ha, ha, you guys are funny," a voice muttered from nowhere and everywhere. Taylor and Liz must have also heard this noise since they also drew kunai. "My mission is to take _you _Liz D'Arcy back to my base."

Liz growled. She legitimately gave a menacing growl. With a swift movement, I was able to throw the scroll into the air, biting my thumb and slashing at the scroll. With a small _poof _a cat had appeared. I had named her Konei some time ago, named after Konoha, the place I had promised I would go sooner or later.

"Man-Beast: Transformation Jutsu!" I cried out, making hand signs. In an instant, Konei had turned into me. She sniffed the air as well as I did. We were looking for the boy.

"Show yourself!" Taylor growled, making hand signs. When she got to the final one she stopped, holding it. Waiting for the unknown person to show.

"Why should I show myself? That would just cause trouble, now wouldn't it? But if you insist."

In an instant the air started to move quickly behind Liz and Taylor. I ordered them to move, and I made a hand sign. "Man-Beast: Fang Over Fang Jutsu!" Konei and I spun rapidly around each other, creating a type of drill in midair, aimed at the shifting air.

"Now, now, we don't want that to happen." We hit our mark, but something strange happened.

We stopped. We legitimately stopped moving. He had stopped us from moving. How could he possibly do anything like that? No one had ever been able to block that attack with just a simple raise of a hand. This kid must have something special.

Konei and I jumped back to the tree and she transformed back into a Persian cat. She hissed at the boy. I knew why. He was a member of the Akatsuki. An evil force that shouldn't be reckoned with. This boy was strong. No wonder they recruited him. Oh, and he wore a black trench coat with red clouds. That would be the signature trademark of the Akatsuki. Black with red clouds is a warning to stay away.

"My name is Adrastos. Fear it." In an instant he was standing behind Liz with a grey and red eye. Two special Kekkei Genkei that were impossible to acquire without being in that clan. The red being the Uchiha clan, the grey being the Hyuuga clan. This was just impossible.

"Liz!" He drew a kunai and was just about to hack down, but something happened.

Energy busted from Liz. A huge amount of energy. I could see the Chakra that was amounting from her body. It started to envelope her, and I saw horror cross over Taylor's face. I knew exactly what was happening.

She was transforming into the Three Tailed Turtle Demon. I knew that she had the power already, but I didn't think that she would unleash it. Better yet, something black had started to creep over her body. It spread across her body, turning red and back to black. I had never seen anything like that… ever.

When the transformation was complete, she was turned pitch-black, spikes protruding from her arms and legs. They broke through her jumpsuit. Over her body was a protective amount of Chakra that took the shape of the Three Tailed Turtle, creating three tails and what seemed to be a shell on her back.

I could feel the power of the Chakra from where I stood twenty feet away. Konei had turned back into a scroll which I tucked away for later. This wasn't going to end well. There was no way possible that this could end well.

Well, the only plus side to this was that an Akatsuki member would probably get killed.

That wasn't the case. "Ha, ha, this is quite the predicament," Adrastos mused. "I think it's about time I get a move on… Master Itachi wouldn't like me to be late."

"GRAWH!" Liz cried out, and she grew wings that outstretched five feet at least. How could she have this kind of power from just the Three Tailed Turtle? I mean, sure it's strong, but since when do turtles have wings?

She kicked herself from the ground, her tails lashing in all directions. Tree exploded, while other fell like dominos. As she raced towards the boy who seemed to be about fourteen, I saw an energy forming in her mouth. In grew in size and took the shape of a sphere. This was a Menacing Ball… a special technique that only Tailed Demons can perform.

He disappeared. He legitimately disappeared into nothingness. Just like that. Poof. Gone.

Liz hit a tree. How were we going to stop her on her rampage? I jumped down to Taylor. This was exactly why I jumped away from Liz, because I had heard of her already. "How do we stop this… rampage?"

Taylor looked at me with wide eyes. Her grey eyes had storms in them. She wanted to cry, but she held back the tears. She knew that she needed to find some way to stop Liz from destroying everything. "I… I don't know…," she finally admitted. "I never saw Liz like this… both the Three Tailed Turtle _and _the Curse Mark both activated…."

"Evil Sealing Method!" someone cried out from the trees. They leaped onto Liz and slapped their hand onto her shoulders. She instantly dropped to the ground. Two more people came from the woods. A boy and a girl. Taylor looked at them as if heroes.

"What did you just do?" I managed to scream., trying to sound threatening.

"Calm down, they stopped her. Thank you!"

What? This is just too confusing.

______________________________________________________________________________

POV of Adrastos

I glared at the woman with both Byakugan and Sharingan activated. She didn't seem to be affected by the Genjutsu. Why? Her brown hair was tied up in a bun and she looked to be about ten. She should be crying right now.

She should be dead.

Behind her were a group of about twenty girls, and one stood out in particular. She seemed to be the leader, being the oldest. She had a strange air to her, and it took me a minute to realize something. None of these girls had any Chakra running through their body. At all.

"How did you summon me?" I finally asked, initiating the conversation.

"That does not matter," she shot back quickly. Ouch.

"I was just about to capture that Demon. Why did you stop me?"

She only stared into my eyes. I guess she was wondering why my one was red with many pupils while the other was grey with blood vessels looking as if they should burst. I blinked once, and my eyes returned to the brown eyes I hate looking at. Relief seemed to cross over her face, but I couldn't understand why. I still wanted to know why no Chakra was going through their body. Were they human?

"My name is Artemis. I am the goddess of the moon. I need your help."

Whoa. Goddess? Artemis? Moon? What kind of world had I just stepped into?

______________________________________________________________________________

POV of Robert Uchiha

We jumped out of the tree, Kakashi leading us. With a swift movement, he jumped on a girl, clamping both of his hands on her shoulders. Within a second, she dropped to the ground. She had orange-black hair and she looked to be African-American. Straight from Africa. She also had spikes sticking out of her legs and arms, and a blue aura surrounded her.

When she dropped, all of these features disappeared. Instead of having black skin, her skin turned to a pale white. She now had orange hair dyed black, red, and blue. There were tears in her clothes where the spikes had been, and the aura disappeared.

"What did you just do?" a boy screamed. I backed up a little. Note to self: stay out of his way. He had small stubs of hair that curled. They were black, and he seemed to be Jamaican. He wore a zip-up hoodie. Even though it wasn't that cold, I suddenly wanted a coat. It was the dead of winter, so I would say that it was pretty could

"Calm down," said the girl, touching the boy on the shoulder tentatively. "They stopped her. Thank you!" She had brown hair that curled down her back like the waves of an ocean. Her grey eyes looked tired or worried. Probably both. She looked about my age, wearing blue, light clothing. A short shirt that didn't reach her pants, revealing her belly button, but long pants. Along her waistline were many scrolls and two pouches.

"You are very welcome," Kakashi answered sincerely. I looked over at Amanda and she shrugged, walking next to me. "What had happened? What activated this… power?"

"An Akatsuki member," the dark boy shot at him immediately. "His name was… Adrastos, I think. He had the eyes of both the Hyuuga clan and the Uchiha clan. He could also disappear and reappear at will."

Kakashi nodded thoughtfully, while Amanda and I were still oblivious to what Kakashi had done to the girl.

"He looked to be about fifteen, and he was powerful. He stopped my Fang over Fang Jutsu and then he got Liz-the girl's name-angry. She unleashed her Th-…." The boy stopped talking and looked over at the girl, as if he said something wrong. The girl sighed and motioned for him to continue, as if it didn't matter anymore. "… She unleashed her Three Tailed Turtle Demon Chakra."

"The Turtle must have activated her Curse Mark somehow…," muttered the girl, looking at her fallen friend.

"We have to get her to Lady Tsunade immediately…," muttered Kakashi, more to himself than anyone else. He sighed and made a few hands signs, and screamed out, "Summoning Jutsu!" while slamming his hand on the ground. With a puff of smoke a giant dog appeared.

Both Amanda and I backed up from the rather large hound. It had rather large incisor. So long, that if he decided to lay down, they would probably dig into the dirt. This dog was larger than me. His head was larger than my whole body.

"Churja, please deliver this body to Lady Tsunade," he ordered the dog, and took out a piece of paper. He scribbled something on it and put the note in a pouch on the dog's neck. "Go." The dog went over to Liz-if that was her name-and picked her up using his or her incisors since there were four and it looked like he had no other teeth. So she rested in the dog's teeth like it was some kind of hammock. The dog seemed to bow at Kakashi and took off.

"C'mon, we have to get to the village immediately."

Before, we had to run through the woods, dodging foliage and whatnot. Now Kakashi carried me while Jordan carried Amanda.

"This is Robert, Amanda, and I'm Kakashi," he introduced us formally while we jumped from giant tree to giant tree.

"Well hello," Jordan said in a false happiness. "My name is Jordan, this is Taylor, and Liz is… in your dog's mouth."

Kakashi nodded. Taylor looked to be about my age, but she was agile. She was able to jump from each tree without having to be carried. I suddenly turned a deep shade of scarlet and became embarrassed. Why couldn't I have this ability?

"We have two Tailed Beasts in our custody," Kakashi told us. Then he looked at Taylor and I. "This is why we came. You may go to Camp Half-blood after we have delivered Liz to the Hokage. The Hokage is our version of your president, or Britain's queen. Her name is Tsunade, but address her as My Lady, or Lady Tsunade. Don't be disrespectful. After that I will bring you two to Camp Half-blood. Good?"

Amanda and I nodded. I couldn't wait to see what Camp Half-blood was about.

"… You just completed an S-rank mission," Kakashi told us, as if we knew what an "S-rank" mission was.


	7. The Master of Time the Corrupter of Life

**A/N: **Hello one and all! It's me again! So I've been thinking about this for a while, and I _finally _got a prophecy, but it's going to be next chapter. But see, the thing is, it's going to be soooooooooo surprising you're never going to believe it! And the prophecy, in my opinion, is wicked :D

Now, if you have time, please go on .com and/or .com. Book lovers go to the second site, anime lovers, the first. HAVE FUN.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians _or _Naruto. Understand?

August 25, 2009

**Chapter Seven: The Master of Time, the Corrupter of Life**

POV of Robert Uchiha

Amanda, Kakashi, Taylor, Jordan, and I all arrived at the giant doors, stopping at the same time. In front of us were the doors to a giant city. On the giant wall was a symbol. The same symbol that Kakashi had on his headband. A circle that caves in on itself and a triangle on its side that connected to the side of the circle. I wondered what it could mean.

"This is the village of Konoha, more formally known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves," Kakashi told us formally. "Taylor, Jordan, you two will have to get passes from the kiosk right inside to stay here. I'll provide an apartment on one condition: you become a five-man team with Robert and Amanda."

Jordan and Taylor looked at each other skeptically. What did Kakashi mean by a five-man team? "Taylor and I do not know each other very well. We have only met yesterday" was Jordan's answer. He had trouble finding the right words to use, but he finally found it.

"We will be able to work it out," Taylor shot back quickly, then added, "Will Robert and Amanda be staying with us?"

"No, they will be going back to America to stay. They already have prior boarding set up," Kakashi informed her, and continued on to say, "I will call upon them as needed. Liz will also be staying with you. Do you have a picture of Liz with you?"

Taylor nodded her head and Kakashi bit his tongue. I could see that you needed a picture to stay in the village, kind of like a driver's license, but I didn't see why Liz couldn't take the picture later. Kakashi came to the same conclusion.

I looked over at Taylor and at her grey eyes. They looked like storms, really. I could see that she was worried. They looked tired also, as if she had been up all night. Maybe she had been tending to Liz, trying to stop that… that transformation. Whatever the reason, it made her looked fifteen instead of how old she told me, which was twelve. Two years… that doesn't really matter. I then thought back to the trees when Kakashi had to carry me… two years… that's a lot of time. She had two more years to train….

I tried to make myself believe that.

"C'mon, let's go in," Kakashi finally murmured. "I wonder why the doors are close…."

He went up to the door and pushed in a few areas with his hands. A few seconds went back and the door went into the walls to either side. The symbol split in half as the doors opened like those automatic doors at Shop Rite. It was all kind of amazing if you ask me. In only a few days my life had been flipped inside-out.

"Welcome…," Kakashi said as we walked into the walled area, "to Konoha. The Village of the Leaf."

I stared into the Village. It wasn't anything that I was expecting. I thought that this would be a huge city, with towering skyscrapers and cars flooding the streets and people yelling at those reckless drivers. But none of that was here. Not one bit.

It was horrible. Everything seemed to be burned and downsized. I looked over at Kakashi to see his reaction, and it was just as I suspected: He didn't suspect this. His eye went wide and he ordered us to stay and get the passes. With those words he jumped off and set out to find the answer to the question of what happened.

"Oi! Who are you guys?" I looked over to where the voice came from and I saw the man. He had orange and black clothes on that were tucked in. It looked almost like a coat, but I knew it wasn't. It was his shirt and pants, not a coat. He had two pouches on either side of his waist.

Oh, and he looked like a total idiot.

"My name is Robert, this is Amanda, Jordan, and Taylor," I introduced us. "We need to get passes so that we can stay in the Village. Well… only Jordan and Taylor need passes. We're leaving as soon as Kakashi comes back."

"You know where Kakashi is?" he called out, reaching into one of his pouches. From what I knew, in that pouch was one of those knives Kakashi used. The others also knew what he was doing, and Taylor and Jordan had reached into their own pouches.

"Look, we don't want to fight," Amanda called up to him. He seemed to loosen, but he still held his hand in his pouch. Why did he care we were with Kakashi?

Kakashi appeared behind the man and held his own knife to his throat. The orange-suited man first had a surprised look on his face, but then burst out laughing. Kakashi lowered his knife and put it back in his pouch without a single laugh.

"Hello, Naruto," he sneered in a child-like tone.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto cried out, his eyes gleaming. "Where have you been? You've been disappearing so much lately."

Kakashi put on a pained face. Well, as much of a pained face you can with a mask and one eye covered. "… For how long?"

"Well you disappeared two days ago, but we thought you were just on a mission. But Grandma Tsunade didn't know of any mission-we found that out yesterday. But we decided we'd wait a few days to see if you came back, which you did!"

Naruto seemed to be very hyperactive. Kind of like me, but I haven't been feeling like myself lately. With my step-dad dyeing and finding out I have super powers and being attacked by bird-ladies and… ugh. It's just all so tiring. If only I had some time to take a nap. Just for an hour.

The masked man nodded thoughtfully, turning back to us. He helped us get our passes, and even got Amanda and me one even though we weren't going to stay in the Village. He told us that we were probably going to come back to the Village sooner or later. I guess that made sense, but after seeing Liz on that rage, I was afraid who else I would meet.

"We have been in war with the Akatsuki for some time now," Naruto told us after we got our cards and our pictures taken. Kakashi said that we would get a team photograph the next time we come. I wondered if Liz was going to be okay. I sure hope so. Even though I hadn't even met her, I knew what it would feel like for Jordan and Taylor to….

"Tell me about the… Akatsuki," Amanda said as we walked to Lady Tsunade's residence. Kakashi supposedly promised Naruto to get him "ramen" from some restaurant, so we were also getting ramen. Then he would take us to Camp Half-blood while Naruto went back to work as an "Anbu Black Op." To me it sounded like some kind of racism group, but who am I to judge?

"No, first tell us what happened with the Village," Kakashi blurt out before Naruto could say anything. "Why is everything burnt?"

Naruto's face grew grave. He didn't want to be the one to tell his sensei (I assumed that Kakashi was his sensei since he kept calling him "Kakashi Sensei"). "… Itachi and Kisame were able to breach the Village. Sasuke and I were the first to know, and Sasuke got caught up with his anger for Itachi. One minute he was worried about you and where you were, the next he went after Itachi. He hasn't showed up since, and a team was made to go out and look for him."

Kakashi nodded. "You didn't go?" he asked, trying not to show his curiosity.

"No" was his simple answer. "The Village needs me incase of another attack. How was your trip to America?" Naruto shot back, trying to change the subject.

"Excellent," Kakashi replied. "We can move forward with our plan. Do you even remember the plan, Naruto?"

"Of course, Kakashi Sensei!" he cried out, as if offended that his mentor had called him forgetful. Well, he somewhat did, indirectly.

The silver-haired man sighed and put both his hands behind his back. He started to make hand signs. I had _no _idea of what to do. Should I go along with Kakashi's example and attack Naruto who should I attack Kakashi? Who's the evil one?

"Lightning Blitz," the man murmured, and lightning started to burst from his hands. Naruto backed away a little, and then chirping started. That's when he created two clones like Kakashi had back when we first met him. Man, it felt like a million years ago.

The clones pushed air into Naruto's hand and a type of blue orb started to appear. It grew four points and looked to be a ninja star made of energy. With a swift movement, one clone disappeared and the other clone help the real orange-haired boy carry the Mega-Orb-of-Ninja-Star-Ness.

Kakashi leaped under Naruto's feet as he flew by and rebounded off a wall. Naruto tried to turn, but Kakashi had already caught the boy in the gut with one of his lightning-filled hands. Naruto grunted and the clone disappeared.

Unlike when he was killing the phoenix, it didn't stop at that jab. Instead, he leaped into the air, lightning still busting from his hands, Naruto still in arms. We all watched the show. It was amazing, yet scary. Kakashi had launched into the air and was able to rebound off the air to go skyward, creating a lightning bolt. When he seemed to be one million miles off the earth, he stopped at the middle of the lightning bolt.

And fell. He sliced through the lightning and I could see Naruto under Kakashi. The lightning had transferred to his feet and he was spinning rapidly. On top of Naruto. Ouch.

Taylor was the first to react. She drew one of her scrolls and bit her thumb. Blood started to trickle out and she sliced the scroll, leaving a trail of blood on it. In an instant, water poured out from the other side. I could believe what I was seeing. Could this really have been real, or was I still at the hospital, dreaming?

No. I didn't have this kind of imagination. This was really happening. Taylor put her hands together as if she were praying and the water started to move. It then surrounded the lightning and hid Kakashi and Naruto from peering eyes. In a second, it transformed into ice, but the water was still inside the ice. I could see it moving.

We all waited for the moment the two would hit the ground. When they hit the ground, I felt the impact. It blasted me off my feet, as well did it do to the others. Ice shattered, but Taylor didn't let it near us. She was able to use her powers to rebound it. We got to our feet in time to see something.

_Poof. _Just like that. Smoke appeared where Naruto and Kakashi were, filling the air. We waited… waited… Jordan had drawn a knife as well did Taylor. They took aim while the smoke started to wither away.

Kakashi stood alone. He had _obliterated _Naruto. That's incredible. He had that much power?

"Αναθεματισμένος," Kakashi cursed. Taylor and Jordan looked confused, but whatever. Amanda had told me that Half-bloods can understand Greek. Obviously they weren't Half-bloods.

Wait. Why did he say a bad word? He had just destroyed Naruto as he wanted! "That wasn't Naruto," Kakashi told us as he walked over. Oh. Okay. "His name is Cronos."

Bells started to go off in my head. Cronos. Where had I heard that name before? I racked my brains and pondered.

Then it hit me. "You mean _the _Cronos? _The _Cronos that ate his kids? _The _Cronos that got sliced into one million pieces and was sent to the darkest depths of Tartarus?" Kakashi nodded.

Oh. Well then.

"We're leaving immediately. You need a prophecy. Naruto is dead."

That hit home. I felt like I had just been hit by a bus. Not that I ever was hit by a bus, but you get what I mean.

"Cronos is the Master of Time and Corrupter of Life," Kakashi stated, pacing. "You need a _new _prophecy. That prophecy is false, and I have simple reasoning for that, but I can't tell you yet. You first have to come with me."

He ordered Taylor and Jordan to go to the hospital to see Liz. I wanted to protest to say that Taylor should come with us since she had helped us so much, but I didn't feel like getting in Kakashi's way. He was intense.

Taylor and Jordan left for the hospital reluctantly, and Kakashi said that we were going back to America. The thing is, now we were going to Camp Half-blood. He said we would spend the night so that we can play Capture the Flag. I don't see why he wanted us to play, but whatever. It sounded like fun. He also wanted us to meet some of the other campers to see who was coming with us.

"Don't worry about all this now," he told us quickly as we rushed to the boat. It must've been one o'clock in the afternoon, but I was dead-tired. I suddenly felt like a little kid again, needing a nap. "Chiron and Mr. D will tell you everything you need to know. I will drop you off at Half-blood Hill since I can't go in. I will send you a letter."

We both nodded. I suddenly thought back to the scroll with the Jutsu on it and the letter. I looked over at Amanda and decided not to. We would be able to later. Not now. Too much was going on and I think Kakashi would explode if that were to happen. I also wanted to ask about Naruto some more, but I caught my tongue. I didn't want to mention his student.

His former student.


	8. The Demonic Man Shark Kisame

**A/N: **Now, if you have time, please go on .com and/or .com. Book lovers go to the second site, anime lovers, the first. HAVE FUN.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto (or Percy Jackson and the Olympians). So if you think I do, please go visit the psych ward of your hospital.

August 27, 2009

**Chapter Eight: The Demonic Man-Shark Kisame**

POV of Sasuke Uchiha

I ran. That's all I was thinking right then: run. Well, I was thinking two things. Run and kill. Three if you count "and." I wanted my brother dead. I _needed _my brother to be dead. He had created the Uchiha Massacre, sparing me. Itachi had said it was to test his power.

Why couldn't he test his power on the enemy?

"Insect Style: One Thousand Parasitic Infestation Jutsu," Shino murmured to himself. Bugs started to come out of him, clinging to the trees. I had never seen this Jutsu before, but I knew that it would be somewhat effective.

I thought back to what had happened when I went to follow Itachi. Lady Tsunade denied me, but I refused to let him leave. He deserved to die. He needed punishment. So instead of just making pointless excuses and trying to stop me, she sent a team after me. This team consisted of Neji, Shino, and Aleks. They seemed to be the most effective. With Neji and Shino's tracking abilities combined with Aleks' amazing powers of the sand that her husband granted her, there was no way Itachi was escaping.

"What did that do?" Aleks asked Shino between panting. She wasn't used to jumping from tree to tree like this, using this much Chakra.

"If they are jumping from tree to tree, or even running on the ground, my insects will be able to track them and hold them to their spot."

I nodded, now knowing that Shino gave us a huge advantage.

"Water Style: Water Shockwave Jutsu!"

"Fire Style: Fire Line Jutsu!"

I looked around, trying to find where the attacks were coming from. It was coming from everywhere. Right, left, forward, back, up, down, diagonal, _everywhere. _This was going to be impossible to dodge.

Neji quickly took action, spinning at great speeds so that a blue shield of Chakra surrounded us. This was going to take a lot out of him since there were so many powerful attacks coming at once. That could only mean that there were multiple enemies. The thing is, not all of the ninja in the Akatsuki can perform these two Jutsu, but whatever.

I suddenly wondered where Naruto was. He should be here to fight Itachi with me. I thought that he would be the first person to step up to the task of helping me. Maybe he thought it was wrong to kill Itachi, thinking that it would end in a full-blood Uchiha and a half-blooded Uchiha. Still, his death was inevitable. Why prolong the inevitable?

The attacks hit Neji's Jutsu dead on, but only cracked the shell. He dropped to one knee and panted. Even though I wanted to let him rest, I couldn't.

Aleks raised her hands and the sand from her gourd on her back rose out. She then jutted her hands off to her sides. Sand pelted in all directions. It was a stupid move for those people to use those kinds of attacks since it would lead right to their location. But they can be as stupid as they want. It's fine with me.

A few seconds went by and no attacks were fired. The shards of sand came back with fresh blood. There were definitely enemies, but they didn't want to show themselves. I guess Itachi did get some followers.

______________________________________________________________________________

POV of Shikamaru Nara

Life had somewhat returned to normal in those few hours. We had rebuilt the Village to the point it didn't look like some rundown garbage pit, but it wasn't perfect. There were still people that had lost loved ones in those few short minutes. It's really fascinating and scary how much power one ninja can have.

Talking about powerful ninja, I needed to see Lady Tsunade immediately. We had to talk about what had happened with Gyou. Maybe we could trigger this to happen again, so that we can have another glimpse into the future. He could maybe see how Sasuke and the others were doing.

"Lady Tsunade?" I asked, knocking on the door. Gyou stood next to me. I had explained to him why we needed to speak to Lady Tsunade. He agreed, of course. Sasuke, Neji, Shino, and Aleks were held close to his heart. They were his friends, along with his other four pairs of parents. They help him when Temari or I cannot.

"Come in," she moaned. She was definitely stressed out because of what happened. Thankfully some ninja from the Land of Earth were here to build the Hokage Tower back up. If not for them, Lady Tsunade wouldn't have an office. "Hello, Shikamaru. What do you need?"

"My son here, Gyou, had a vision of that boy from the Akatsuki that had both Sharingan _and _Byakugan," I explained to her. She seemed puzzled, but neither of us knew it was only the beginning. I then went on to tell her how I had use Demon Illusion: Hell Viewing Jutsu when he had this vision.

"Then we might as well try it again…," she muttered, more to herself than either of us.

I nodded, and so did Gyou. He seemed to be a little nervous, but he still concurred with our decision. I made the proper hand signs even though I didn't think it was necessary and called out, "Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Jutsu!"

Lady Tsunade gasped. I took a step back.

Gyou lifted himself into the air. Green light poured out of his eyeballs and mouth and ears. An instant later, he decided he would start speaking. In a raspy voice, he started to speak. It was definitely frightening. I reached for a piece of paper and started to write down what he was saying. It might be of importance.

"_Two will return from the Land of the Free_

_Bringing three that are new to the vicious group_

_Three ninja five Half-blood shall journey abroad_

_Losing three lives to the Evil-Eyes in disguise_

_The truth shall be revealed to the Village's leader_

_And the Land of the Gods shall switch location_

_The Village of the Leaf shall drop to the floor_

_And the forsaken one shall return_

_To reek mass havoc on the Village_

_Promises shall be broken and the five shall be two_

_A goddess shall fall into eternal rest_

_Going to glory of new rebirth_

_They shall die a hero, but a liar at best_

_Returning to a home to set out once more_

_Going to the East of Konoha_

_They will go underground to the House of the Dead"_

Then, in his normal voice, he added, "Do not believe Kakashi Hatake, he was informed by the wrong source. He is setting out to go to America to get a new prophecy, which will be one of lies. Return to me with the two Uchiha to find their prophecy for today."

He then fell to the ground. I caught him before he could drop to the ground. I then looked over at Lady Tsunade. She had a wild look in her eye. She looked down at the paper on her desk. I went over to her and looked at it. In perfect penmanship was the… let's call it… I don't even know what to call it. But there the _poem _was, set into the paper. It was glowing red and dimming, as if it was hot charcoal.

"We have to do something about this," she told me.

______________________________________________________________________________

POV of Sasuke Uchiha

Neji jabbed some of the people as they came out of the trees surrounding us. Shino used his bugs to bite the enemies, injecting poison. Aleks slashed people using her sand, but it usually just protected her with her even doing anything.

I took all of this in in about two seconds. The reason is because Kisame-the shark-man demonic Akatsuki member-decided to go for me. He jumped out of the tree, ice surrounding his sword, slashing at me. I dodged it with grace and quickly rebounded off a tree, kicking him in the head. I kicked his back to gain momentum and got away from him.

"Water Style: Violent Water Wave Jutsu," he muttered. I saw blood trickling from his head, but it didn't seem to effect his ability as a ninja.

He put his index finger and thumb to his lips and made a type of ring. He then blew out, releasing tons of water. I knew immediately who was going to have a problem with this. Lady Tsunade had planned this out. She told those three that Aleks would help me and Neji and Shino would go after Kisame. This wasn't good.

I didn't want to.

I didn't need it.

I was more powerful than that Curse Mark Seal.

But there was no other choice.

I activated Sharingan and then activated the Cursed Mark Seal. Pain coursed through my body as the Seal took over. I wasn't going to myself slip out of consciences. Still, I was underwater and had no air. I had to hurry so I could save Aleks.

I quickly grew the wings of the Curse Mark and burst open into fresh air. I scanned the newly formed ocean. Some ninja must be holding the water in using a Jutsu. And that's when I saw it. A shadow near the surface. It seemed like the water was formed into something.

A shark. It was a shark. I knew Kisame must've made it. I descended swiftly. I wouldn't be able to use Chidori. If I would've, everyone in the water would be shocked. So what can I do? Maybe I could turn the water into steam using fire Jutsu. Yeah. That's it.

With a few hand signs, fire busted from my mouth and steam rose from the water. _Not enough_. With a few more hand signs I sighed and planted my hands on the ground. Right where my hands were a sword appeared. It was really a rusty old blade, but it probably would deliver some kind of disease if it didn't kill the opponent.

Which it always did.

Really, the end of the blade seemed to be an old pipe with a hand grip and a hand guard. It worked for me, and it worked well overall. I balanced it out and jolted into the water. With a quick swipe at the shark, it was gone. I then blasted through the water, looking for Aleks. Thank god that it was fresh-water, or I would've been in trouble.

A mass Chakra amount seemed to circle a dimming Chakra amount. This had to be Aleks and a shark. Great. I used all my might to jolt forward, my sword pointing forward. I jammed the shark and it disappeared. I grabbed Aleks and flew for the sky. I was losing air.

I suddenly wished that I had thought to bring Sakura. She at least had a decent amount of knowledge for Medical Ninjutsu. All I could do was perform CPR and Mouth-to-Mouth Resuscitation. That wasn't going to help much. She needed help. Maybe Shino could put some bugs in her to drink out the fluids that filled her lungs….

I rested my Chakra and started with Mouth-to-Mouth, trying to clear her airways. My Curse Mark settled but my panic rose. Neji and Shino weren't coming up, but I couldn't leave Aleks. She can't deal with the water, but Neji and Shino can. Why weren't they surfacing?

"Sasuke!" I heard. I looked to the voice and Neji was there, gasping for air. "Shino's down there! Kisame got him!"

I jumped up, grabbing the sword again. I leaped into the water without thinking and dove. Maybe if I was in my right mind I wouldn't have done that. I would've thought before doing such a foolish move. Instead, I thought of what I did as soon as I reached the bottom. Shino _and _Neji were strapped the bottom, desperately trying to break free.

Neji above the water wasn't Neji. It was Kisame in disguise. That means Aleks is in trouble. I lashed at the straps with my sword and they broke easily. I activated the Curse Mark reluctantly once more and flew to the surface. Shino and Neji would be able to reach the surface on their own. Aleks was the one in the most trouble.

Kisame lifted his sword over his head, but I had activated One Thousand Fleeting Dragons. With a swift movement, I flew into the air and spun. So I was spinning horizontally with fire busting out of my body. All of those fires took the shape of a dragon and they swirled around me. I had also used Chidori, so these dragons were pulsing with electricity in case Kisame decided to turn it into water vapor, which I don't think he could do. But still, the electricity would surge through him.

Kisame heard the noise and turned to find me soaring at him with a bunch of fire. He was a goner. One Akatsuki member down, eight to go.


	9. A Hearty Warm Welcome to Camp Halfblood

**A/N: **Thanks for following even though you haven't been reviewing! (Ac cough REVIEW)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either Percy Jackson and the Olympians _or _Naruto

August 28, 2009

**Chapter Nine: A Hearty Warm Welcome to Camp Half-blood**

POV of Robert Uchiha

Now thinking back to it, I can't believe I was able to deal with all of that. Maybe it was just because I was simple back then. Immune from the real world and ignorant. I mean, I have _superpowers. _I can breathe fire when allowed and I can make glass domes. Kakashi hear can create lightning and fly into the air a lot of miles. Taylor can control water and unleash a ton of it from a scroll. Jordan can… I don't know yet. And Amanda can breathe fire and she has a sword and shield.

So maybe I was just ignorant to the world. Maybe I was immune to the real facts of life. The fact that I was in danger at all times. That any minute a monster could pop up and decide it wants to kill me. Any time of the day. I think that's kind of unfair, but whatever.

Kakashi immediately ordered us to get in the cabin. It was getting darker. A lot of things had happened in two or three days. Heck, for all I knew, it was two or three years. I had lost all track of time. I hoped Taylor was okay… and Jordan and Liz.

We sat in the cabin, as silent as could be. I really wanted to say something to Amanda about what we just experienced, but I couldn't find the right words. It seemed the same for Amanda. Instead, we both clung to something as the ship lurched. It felt just the same, and Kakashi soon came to take us back to dry land. I couldn't believe that something like this existed.

"This is your first look at Half-blood Hill," he said formally. We got out of the cabin and looked up at the hill. It was decently high with a single pine tree at the top. It seemed like it would be a good place to sleigh ride. "That up there is Thalia's Pine. A person was locked in there for the longest time…."

He seemed to be mesmerized by the fact that he gave us. I know I was. To think that someone was actually locked inside of a tree. My first question was how, but I figured I would find out sooner or later. Kakashi didn't seem like he felt telling that story. Still, if it was important, he would probably tell.

"I can't go any farther than this. Go in and there will be a huge house right in front of you. That house is called the Big House. Chiron and Mr. D lives there. Visit them first. Tell them I dropped you off and you demonstrate powers of the Uchiha Clan. Don't get Mr. D too annoyed. Actually… I'm not even sure if Mr. D is still there. Anyway, just go the Big House. I'll send letters if I get a chance."

Amanda and I looked at each other. That was just the littlest bit confusing.

"That up there…," Kakashi mumbled. He squinted his one eye and said, "That there is Jimmy, I think. He's a son of Athena. You should make friends with him. He's a nice kid, but maybe a little too old for you…."

He seemed to be in another world from the way he was talking. He didn't seem alright either. Still, he told us to move towards the tree. Kakashi seemed to go all ninja on us. Then again, he did seem to be some kind of ninja, so whatever. I guess it made a little bit of sense.

"You have to hurry," Kakashi called out urgently. "Monsters usually wait right here to-"

_Rawr! _We all looked up at the sky. All I saw was a silhouette, but I knew that it was trouble. That roar was just a little bit scary. Actually, I wanted to jump out of my skin. I wanted to jump in a hole and never come out. I mean, a monster was coming to kill us and it could fly.

Oh, and it had three heads.

I noticed that once it got closer. "Run!" Kakashi cried out. He started to make and hand signs, but I stayed with him. How could I leave him? He had helped us the whole way. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't die" was my blunt reply.

I took the scroll out of Amanda pocket and laid it on the ground. I read it intensely. It had twelve hand signs on it, each representing a different animal of the Chinese Zodiac. Then there were five Jutsu. _Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu, Fire Style: Fire Line Jutsu, Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu, Summoning Jutsu (summons Doragon), Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu. _I chose the one the Great Fire Ball Jutsu. It seemed the most promising since the description said that it _shot _a fire ball, and it said it was effective at long range and explodes on contact. _Note to self: do not use at short range. Repeat: do not use at short range._

I performed the proper hand signs and Kakashi stared at me along with Amanda. Jimmy seemed to be running over. With a few more, I was done, and put my index finger and thumb around my mouth to create a ring. With a quick exhale of air, fire busted out of my mouth. It lit up the sky and Jimmy stopped running. Instead, his knees buckled and he fell. Amanda's jaw was wide open, and Kakashi seemed just as surprised.

Amanda said one word. "How?"

I shrugged and did the same Jutsu. The flying beast was gaining, and my fire ball had missed. My second one also missed. But instead of just dodging it, the beast decided it would be fun to eat it. Just like that. One of its heads opened its mouth wide and swallowed the ball of fire. In an instant, the beast shot out fire.

Fire dropped to the ground. Instead of shooting only one grand fire ball, it decided to shoot a bunch of smaller fire balls. They flew down like fireworks. But instead of being happy Fireworks o' Fun and Safety, they turned into Fireworks o' Death and Destruction. I took immediate action, trying to remember the Jutsu that Kakashi had performed. If I could, it would save our lives.

"Water Style: Water Encampment Wall Jutsu!" Water poured out of Kakashi's mouth. I wondered how this was possible since he had a mask on.

The water took the shape of a dome instead of a wall this time, surrounding us all, including Jimmy. Fire hit the wall all around us and the beast had finally landed on the ground. I don't think a wall of water will stop this thing from getting what he wants. Like I said before, he had three heads. It's only now that I noticed each one was a different animal. One seemed to be a dragon. It was green and scaly like most dragons I saw in books and it had horns sticking out of its head and along its neck. Its head in the middle looked like a lion. No. It _was _a lion's head. The third was a black goat. From it's waist to its neck the beastie had lion fur, but from the waist to the butt it had the black goat fur. It also had large wings. _Very _large wings. There were bones sticking out of the wings and they were decaying, turning from a tan color to black.

This was bad.

The water sank to the ground and the monster growled. This was bad. Monsters are evil. Us whatever we are called are good. So good should prevail, right? We always find a way to win, one way or another. If not, that goes against centuries of tradition. Right?

"That's Chimera," Kakashi informed us. Jimmy appeared next to us in full battle armor, just as I saw Amanda the night I met her. "Uh, super powerful beast that kind of wants to kill the four of us."

I nodded. This was going to be a make it or break it moment. I looked down at the scroll and sighed. "Summoning Jutsu!" I called out, planting both my hands on the scroll. Black ink burst out of the scroll and formed into a sign. I backed away and instantly something erupted from the ground. It rose to the sky and twirled into a circle. This thing had no wings, but it could definitely fly. Like the phoenix, it was made of pure fire.

This was Doragon. This was a beast. This was the answer to our Chimera problem.

"Fire Style: Immortal Phoenix Flower Jutsu," the dragon growled.

I looked up to see him making hand signs. Wait. He just talked. Can dragons talk? I guess so….

I memorized the hand signs and completed them, calling out, "Fire Style: Immortal Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Fire busted out of my mouth like it had with Phoenix Flower Jutsu, but this time the blasts were larger, more powerful. This was amazing. Chimera jumped and leaped, flying around the flames, shooting his own at the same time.

The dragon lurched at Chimera and the beastie swirled around Doragon… aimed at us. Amanda threw up her hands in a hopeless defense. The thing is, it wasn't a defense. Well, Amanda intended it to be a defense, but it was an offensive move. I didn't know that at the time, but… you get the point.

Fire lurched from her hands and blasted towards Chimera. It roared and tried to move from its death, but the beast wasn't able to move. The thing was going to get burned. Bad. I didn't want to think of how bad it would hurt in the morning. Well, if he was going to get to see the morning.

"Hecate…," Kakashi mumbled. I followed his eyes and saw something above Amanda's head. Jimmy saw it also. It was a fire. Just like the one she had shot at Chimera. _Roar. _Blue.

Wait. _"Roar"?_ That's not supposed to happen. Chimera is supposed to be dead. You know, turn to that golden dust that we all know and love. But it never appeared. That creature was still there, flying at us. I looked at the Chimera and focused on it, trying to calculate when it would impact and who it would impact.

Amanda.

I didn't have time to think. I think if I had I wouldn't have done what I did, but I didn't think. Instead, I pushed Amanda. I shoved her real hard into Jimmy, and they both fell to the ground. They were out of the way from the Chimera, and I was right in front of it. I sighed and waited for impact. It hadn't occurred to me at the time that I could've locked it in that silver glass again, but whatever.

I waited for the impact, closing my eyes. I knew that it would for a bit and then I would be killed. And eaten. Ew. I didn't even want to think about it. I thought more and more, trying to drown out the cries from Chimera. Wait. Cries? It had growled or roared, but never cried.

Trying to calm myself, I sneaked a peek. Standing in from of me was the beastie. The thing is, it was trapped in the silver jail again. The cell room glowed vibrantly. I smiled and watched as Doragon was flying towards the silver prison. I smiled and prayed to the gods that I could released Chimera so that Doragon didn't run into the wall.

Doragon reached the wall and it disappeared. I grinned and watched as Doragon wrapped Chimera up like a python. A few seconds later, the dragon's head was pointed down at Chimera's three heads. They seemed to be choking, but then the dragon breathed fire. The three-headed monster screeched in pain, turning into golden dust. A few seconds later, the dragon disappeared with a puff of white smoke.

They all looked at me amazed.


	10. Dreams and Weapons and Prophecies oh my!

**A/N:** I'm sorry about the short chapter last time. I thought it was longer than it was, but I'm pretty sure this chapter makes up for it! The longest chapter yet! Introducing… CHAPTER TEN!

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING of Percy Jackson and the Olympians _or _Naruto.

August 31, 2009

**Chapter Ten: Dreams and Weapons and Prophecies, oh my**

POV of Robert Uchiha

"How'd you do that?" Jimmy asked me. He seemed scared, but exhilarated at the same time. Strange combination.

"Magic," I replied with a smile. I looked him over. Showing out of his helmet was messy black hair. His eyes were a dark brown, almost black. I supposed that once he regained calm they would become hard and cold. He didn't seem to be a nice guy, but he didn't seem like some cruel child-abuser. Kakashi seemed to trust him.

The four of us raced to the top of the hill. On the way, Jimmy regained enough composure to explain that there is a magical shield around Camp Half-blood that gives it the ability to ward off monsters and humans. That's when I noticed that Kakashi wasn't following us anymore. He had stopped at the base of the hill.

"Kakashi, c'mon!" I called down to him, but I saw him nod.

"I can't go any farther. Do as I said. Get a prophecy and I'll return in about a week!"

Amanda and I nodded. Jimmy just continued to lead us towards the tree, explaining all about how he is a son of Athena and that we would be "claimed" by a god or goddess by the time we were thirteen. Well, I would. Amanda was already claimed.

"There's three other kids that are unclaimed, but there's only two cabins. So you'll have to bunk with a girl named Nikki. Try not to talk to her… she's not the most… social girl," he told me unsteadily.

"Oh, really? Oh gee wiz, I'm so excited!" I told him sarcastically. He gave me a sadistic look and continued on. It was only a little bit, and we didn't talk for the rest of the way. Amanda and I exchanged glances when we got to the top. It was nothing as I was expecting.

Right in front of us was a big red house, just as Kakashi had explained. To the right of it were to volleyball courts and to the right of that was a large, rectangular building. Ahead of the building was a lake and a river ran from either side. One led to a beach and headed into the ocean while the other went outside the borders of Camp Half-blood. A few yards away from the lake looked to be a theater. Past that seemed to be a rock climbing wall. I definitely wanted to try that out.

On the other side of the river was even more. Like I said before, there was a beautiful ocean that glistened under the moon. Right next to the ocean seemed to be some building with a lot of pillars. It seemed to be able to fit at least two hundred people. A large forest spread out the back of the whole "camp" and a river ran through the middle, cutting it in half. Two open arenas were spaced out in front of the forest. Right next to those two arenas was a _very _large building. Larger than the Big House and that rectangular building. A few yards away from the extremely large building seemed to be staples with horses. At the base of the Camp was a large field full of plants. I suspect that it was strawberries from the vines and red. There was also an open field of land, also.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"Everyone is in bed right now… except for a few people," Jimmy told us. "Like the sons and daughters of Hades, Nyx, and Thanatos… and us."

"What were you doing at this time of night, anyway?" asked Amanda. Even though I hadn't seen a clock in days, I knew that it was twelve thirty three. I also knew that the first three digits of pi are three point one four. How is that possible? I've never even heard of pi!

He gave us a serious look. "Guarding Camp."

"Guarding Camp?" I repeated. "But what about the 'magical borders'?"

I saw a pained look on his face, but it immediately disappeared. He ignored my question and went inside the borders. "I'll take you to your cabin first…?"

He let his sentence hang until Amanda took the note and said, "Amanda. And this is Robert."

Jimmy nodded and introduced himself even though we already knew his name. He went on to explain that he would show Amanda to her cabin first where she would stay alone, then introduce me to Becca. "Tomorrow I'll meet up with you guys tomorrow and show you around Camp, but before that, we'll go to the Big House to show Chiron and Hebe."

"What happened to Dionysus?" I asked him.

"Dionysus?" Jimmy repeated. "He's in Olympus. Why would he be here?"

I decided to skip his question and go onto another one. "Why is Hebe here?"

Jimmy explained that Hebe was the first person to accept the job of leading Camp Half-blood. Chiron is the games master who orders what cabin or person leads what activity. For example, the Hephaestus cabin leads the arts and craft activities (it turns out that the rectangular building was the arts and crafts building).

"Here you are, you get the whole cabin to yourself," Jimmy said with a smile, and allowed Amanda in. She thanked him and said goodbye to us before disappearing within the cabin. "Oh, think _light _to turn on the lights."

Amanda nodded and we left her. I wondered how her lights would be turned off, but didn't bother to ask. If there was a problem, I bet Amanda could figure it out. She seems smart enough to figure out you have to think _off _or something of that nature to turn off the lights.

Jimmy stopped at a cabin. I looked at it. At the top it said "unclaimed." The other cabin said the same thing, and both were made of wood. Really blunt. Really boring. Jimmy knocked on the door-slammed would be a better word…-and called out, "Becca! Don't try to pretend that you're asleep! I know that you're up!"

I heard rustling from the inside of the cabin and after a few more knocks and whines, the door opened. Out came a girl that wasn't exactly what I expected. She had black hair that reached her shoulders. She wore torn jeans and a black shirt with a white skull on it on fire. Except the fire was white. And the jeans were black. I felt a total Goth vibe going on. Oh, and she wore black eyeliner. _Total _Goth vibe.

"What do you want?" she asked with acid.

"Robert here is unclaimed," Jimmy replied bluntly. "He needs a cabin to stay in."

"And you choose… me?" Becca asked suspiciously.

"Yes. I think he'll… help you."

"Help me _what?" _questioned Becca. "Get claimed? If not, make him bunk in the other cabin."

Jimmy sighed and put his hand in his pocket. "If you let him in…," he said, pausing to pull something out. "You get this. He won't be staying for very long."

She bit her lip, thinking if it was a good deal. Five dollars and you get a cute ten-year-old like me or nothing and you get a cabin to yourself, but the cute ten-year-old has to sleep outside. I suddenly wished that I was "claimed" by a goddess. I could just tell them that the note said that my mother is Artemis, but I don't think that would go over so well. Also, what if they were talking about _me _in that dream that felt so long ago?

"Fine," Becca announced, breaking my train of thought and snatching the five. "One week, and if he's not claimed, I want him _out."_

Jimmy nodded and pushed me in, saying that he'll buy Amanda and I knew clothes and show us to the showers. I guess that's indirectly pointing to the fact we reek like fish out of water. Not that I know what that smells like, but I heard it's pretty bad. I didn't feel like smelling like that any longer. If I had the choice, I would've taken a shower right then and there.

In a few short minutes, the room was set up. It was square with a bed on either side pressed up against the corners of the farthest walls. In the middle was draped a black curtain to give the other some privacy, and there was only one opening: right at the door. The space was just big enough for someone to stand abroad. On Becca's side (I assumed it was Becca's side since it _had _things) was a bookshelf that took up the whole door-side wall. A closet was pressed against the foot of the bed with glow-in-the-dark stars hanging from the ceiling.

On my side was a bed. And a closet. I felt real welcomed. First I get attacked by some evil demonic monster, then I have to leave Kakashi _and _Amanda, I then come to find out I'm bunking with some Gothic _freak _who wants nothing to do with me, and _finally _I have only a bed and closet. Oh, and the closet only had a pair of jeans, shorts, and an bright-orange shirt that read Camp Half-blood. Strange enough, it seemed these items were all my size.

I sighed. After a few moments, Jimmy left me and I went into my bed. I definitely needed a rest. The last time I had slept it was on a rooftop and the next morning I had quite a rude awakening. I bet Amanda did the same thing as me: plop right down on the bed. It wasn't the worst bed in the world, but it was well enough for me to fall asleep in a few short minutes. I hadn't even changed into pajamas.

"Hey! Kid, you're new, right?"

I looked up from where I was sitting. It's strange to be awoken rudely, especially by an unknown person. A million thoughts run through your head as you get up groggily. And then it comes down to the final do-or-die question of weather you know the person or not. I didn't really know anyone that was around the age of twenty, as he looked to be, and then other people started to form around him. A girl that looked his age and had blonde hair that fell down her back. Another boy formed that seemed to be around fifteen. He had olive-like skin that matched his extremely messy black hair, and also wore an aviator jacket.

I looked around and found nothing but darkness, and decided to nod. "Good. Well, I heard that the new kid was strong, and decided to give you a little gift. Go into the armory tomorrow-"

"Today, Seaweed Brain," the blonde interrupted. "It's past midnight."

"Yes, yes. _Today _go to the armory and go to the far right corner where the spears are. On one of the bars-"

"Beams, smarty," remarked the other boy with messy black hair.

The boy labeled "Seaweed Brain" gave him a sour look, and continued to talk. "On one of the _beams _in the corner of the room where the spears are, look for a keychain of a deer, a bracelet, a pen, and a ring. Your friends will need weapons, and those are the strongest in Camp. Furthermore, we'll meet sooner or later. And how do I know that you're going on a quest? Well, that's simple enough to answer: we have people at Camp that inform us constantly. That friend is Jimmy. You met him."

This was all too strange, but I definitely wanted to check this out. Seaweed Brain seemed to be semi-intelligent, and he definitely seemed to be able to be trusted. Maybe I could make friends with him. Seaweed has to do with water, so maybe he is part of the prophecy? But Kakashi said that the prophecy was a lie, so who to believe? Kakashi or my own sense?

"Look, I don't know who you are, but in this prophecy I got it said something about grey eyes, water, and death," I told them urgently. They nodded in understanding. Still, I only partially connected the clues. So there is nothing I can do to connect the rest of the dots. It's like one of those connect-the-dot things you get on kids menus at restaurants. Except some two-year-old completed it and only two dots were connected and they were connected to the wrong places.

Seaweed Brain was just about to answer until the dark room started to shake. Random echoes called out, and the room shook violently, as if an earthquake was going on. Wait. I just had a dream about three people who told me that there were weapons in the armory that were stronger than any in camp. They looked scared.

Then another boy appeared. He actually seemed to be sleeping, but that was soon over. His eyes and mouth exploded into green light and he flew into the word, chanting words that I was trying to decipher in the chaos of everything. I finally came to a conclusion that this is what he said to me:

"_Five will come from the new city_

_And join three others in the country of leaves_

_Water and fire must unite in this quest_

_Along with magic and beasts to tame the curse_

_Wits will be used and death shall fall_

_Water and wisdom shall fall asleep_

_Promises shall be broken and false truths shall be made_

_But never lose hope for it's the last one to stand."_

He fell to the ground and everything disappeared into darkness. That's when I awoke in the darkness of my room. Even though light shone through the window, it still seemed pretty glum. That's when I noticed Jimmy towered over me, shaking me and whispering, "Robert. Robert, we have to get you cleaned up now."

"Uh huh," I murmured, trying to remember what the dream was about. I abruptly remembered. "Uh, can you maybe give Amanda the rundown of cleaning up before me? I, uh, need to do something."

Jimmy nodded in understanding and allowed me to run out my door. The sun was just rising. I had to wait a second and stare at it. It was just as beautiful as it always was, except it was different now. Now I was looking at it with new intellect. With intellect that a whole world is out there that almost no one knows about.

"Pretty, right?"

I almost jumped out of my skin. I turned around to find a boy that seemed around thirteen. He had black hair that crawled out of his hat. He wore an orange Camp Half-blood T-shirt and was staring at the sunrise.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he scrambled quickly. "My name is Joe, son of Apollo. That's why I'm up so early. You're not a son of Apollo… are you?"

"No," I shot back quickly. I wish I knew what it meant to be Apollo's son. I mean, he acts like I should know exactly who Apollo is. Okay, maybe I should, but I'm new. What do you expect from me? "Uh, unclaimed. My name's Robert, by the way."

Without another word I picked up the pace and started to walk… to no where in particular. I still had to figure out where the armory was. What does an armory look like? I turned back. Joe didn't seem exactly knew to the place, so I took a chance before I got totally self-conciseness about the stench that probably radiated form my body and clothes.

"Um, Joe?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah, what do you need?" he asked me, totally relaxed. At least one person was.

"Do you know where the armory is?"

"Yeah…," he replied, not so relaxed now. Actual, he seemed a little cautious.

"Well, I'm knew and all, and can you show it to me?" I gave him my best puppy-eyes without giving it away. I was a beast at that. I don't flash the look too often, but when I do, I go full out and things go my way.

"Yeah, sure," he replied nonchalantly. He got up from the rock he was sitting on, and added, "On one condition."

Great. A condition. I hate conditions. They always end badly. But I needed to see if that dream was real. If it was real, then we were in trouble. Why would water and wisdom fall asleep? Were they lazy? And who is this prophecy talking about?

Wait. Getting off topic. "What might that condition be?" I wanted to know.

"You have to dual me," he said slyly, and added quickly, "In the arena."

God. Gods, rather, if Greek myths were for real. It's kind of interesting that I now have a religion. I sighed. This was annoying. Why couldn't he just show me the armory? "Fine," I agreed reluctantly. If that was the worst thing that could happen, whatever. I didn't really feel in the mood for a swirly or something like that.

"Good!" Joe announced cheerily, running over to the arena. "Let's go!"

That was the moment I knew that I shouldn't have asked him for help. If I just went to the arena, I would've seen that huge building, and on that building read Armory. I suddenly felt _really _stupid. I could've just quit right then and there, but it would only be fair if I dual him. If not, that would just be stupid and I would be labeled as a quitter.

He then led me into the armory. Oh, duh. He didn't know that I had Aetos. Or maybe he needed a weapon of his own. Either way, I was in the clear. I needed to get to that corner and check out what was there. I made sure that Joe was engrossed in his own project of picking out a guitar (supposedly it was rigged by some Hephaestus kids to amplify the volume and make it into actual attacks) before I ran off to the corner with the spears. This was going to be difficult.

I looked up at the beams above the spears. With a sigh, I decided I should climb up on the shelves and clamber onto the beams. That's exactly what I did. When your adrenaline is rushing, it's amazing what you can do. In a matter of seconds I was on one of the beams. I looked across each one and found what I was looking for. Well, not exactly, but it was something.

The bag was brown with a note attached to it. I snatched it before my adrenaline wore out and started to read it.

"_Hello._

_Our names are Percy Jackson, Annebeth Chase, Nico de Angelo, and Thalia Grace. We have sealed our most powerful weapons in these four items, and I hope that they serve you well. Use them as you wish. To activate the pen, uncap it and a celestial bronze sword will appear. To activate the bracelet, you must say 'knowledge.' To activate the ring, you must say 'death.' To activate the deer keychain, say 'hunt.' Use these weapons wisely. To activate the ring, bracelet, and keychain, they must be on your finger, on your arm/wrist, and on a chain that is connected to your clothing. Use these weapons wisely. They are the most powerful at Camp."_

I read the note over many times and tucked the note away along with the small brown pouch. It took me a few minutes to realize it, but I remembered Thalia. That name rung a bell. And I knew where I heard it. From my dream. The night that the doctors and nurses turned into bird-ladies known as the furies. Could Thalia be evil?

"Did you choose a weapon yet?" asked Joe, who had already selected a guitar. I chuckled a little and walked out. Aetos was with me. No wave of music can stop the mighty force of the eagle.


	11. Making a Team

**A/N:** This is probably one of the worst chapters I've written so far, and that's because I had to rush since I had a lot to do today and school is starting. So enjoy anyway!

**Disclaimer:** I own **NOTHING** of this story except for a few characters, a few weapons, and the main plot/idea.

September 1, 2009

**Chapter Eleven: Making a Team**

POV of Robert Uchiha

"So where's your weapon?" asked Joe as we walked onto the arena stage.

"_Aetos," _I muttered under my breath so Joe wouldn't hear. In an instant, the eagle that was in my pocket turned into a fresh bow and a new, clean quiver of arrows. "Right here," I called back to him, raising up my bow. He nodded and toyed around with his guitar strings, I guess to tune it. I could've just shot a few arrows at him right there and run, but that just wouldn't be nice.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," I muttered solemnly as I set up my first arrow. Those hellhounds made excellent target practice. Joe should be easy enough to beat. But what if I hurt him? Like, seriously hurt him?

I looked at my arrow. It was shiny silver, probably made of steel. That's strange. I didn't know that steel could fly like that. Then again, no one ever said it was made of complete steel, so maybe it was made of some other kind of metal. Or maybe it's not a metal at all.

Joe made the first move. I had learned a while ago in karate that you _never _make the first move unless it's a surprise attack. And they don't encourage anyone to use a surprise attack on anyone. That would just go against everything that that karate group went by. I guess Joe never took karate. That's when I noticed that it didn't matter that he made the first move. I could actually _see _the sounds wave that were amplified by the guitar. Bah, I hate screamo, and that's exactly what it was. I tried to run from the three rings that grew bigger as they grew closer, but it was no use. The sound was on me before I was able to put on foot down.

My performance was wonderful: a face plant into the arena floor. I could hear Joe snicker, but I quickly got up and shot an arrow so quickly Joe didn't even have time to use those petty little sound waves. It got him in the shoulder. I immediately regretted it, but he only cringed and shot another sound wave at me.

"Emo time…," he muttered through gritted teeth. The waves came by slowly, and it was easy enough to dodge them. That's when I felt it. Dark spots shot all over my eyes as I tried to clear them. I suddenly thought back to my dad… step-dad….

Millions of horrible thoughts and scenarios ran ramped through my head as the world turned black.

"Joe! What are you doing?" I heard a distant voice wonder. I tried to find it, but I had already fallen to the ground. Voices swirled around in my head, but only one voice stood out. It was distinct and easy to hear. The only clear voice in my head. The problem was, that one clear voice gave a me no reassurance, because I didn't understand what it meant.

"_Five will come from the new city_

_And join three others in the country of leaves_

_Water and fire must unite in this quest_

_Along with magic and beasts to tame the curse_

_Wits will be used and death shall fall_

_Water and wisdom shall fall asleep_

_Promises shall be broken and false truths shall be made_

_But never lose hope for it's the last one to stand."_

Then everything seemed to just go down a drain and I was left alone in the darkness to think about those words that echoed around my head. Whoever was saying it repeated the words ten times over, and that made it one hundred times over since it echoed ten times each. Everything was so confusing.

The scene then changed. It was a boy. _Seaweed Brain, _I couldn't help but think. He uncapped the pen and a three-foot shining blade appeared. I couldn't help but think how cool it looked. At one point he was fighting some guy in a motorcycle jacket, then he was staring down a cliff as someone fell. He had killed that person. Was he evil?

It changed again. Now a new girl appeared and a boy. I didn't have time to see who they were exactly, all I saw was the girl exchanging a hairclip with the boy. With a flash of light, it turned into the three-foot shining sword that Seaweed Brain used. Maybe this girl made the sword and it was passed down until it got to Seaweed Brain who turned it into a pen…?

"αφυπνίζω," I could hear someone mutter under their breath. Somehow I knew it meant "awaken." They sighed and said the word again, and a green light flashed quickly. The voice repeated the enchantment again, and another green light flashed. I felt myself slipping into reality. But I was still on the brink. If whoever was casting that magic or Jutsu or whatever stopped, I would slither right back into sleep world.

"Robert… Robert, c'mon wake up," a frustrated voice muttered. _C'mon, wake up, _I thought to myself weakly. Still, I couldn't bring myself to get up. Everything in my body just felt drained. That Emo music. That's exactly why I don't listen to Emo and I listen to Ska. Ska is happy and you make a trumpet noise like this: Ft.

I woke up again, but I'm not sure how long it had been. I was able to open my eyes slightly and found a girl wearing all black. Her hair was to her shoulders, and she somehow looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then I remembered she was Becca. She had cut her hair. With a gasp, she ran over to me and started to spoon something into my mouth. I obliged to eating it since it tasted like strawberry-banana yogurt. Yum…. And I drifted back to sleep.

After what seemed like an eternity, I woke up once more. This time I could make out the room. It had one window and the bed was tucked off in a corner across from the window. I looked out to see a wonderful view of the strawberry fields. The aroma filled the room. It almost tempted me to fall back asleep, but I wanted to know what was happening.

It had been a whole day. Or more. I knew that because the sun was setting fast. The moon was still nowhere to be seen, though. Maybe it was upright in the sky, or maybe it was just out of sight. Anyway, in another corner was an old chair. Sitting in it was Jimmy. I smiled weakly. Becca and him have just met me yet they were taking care of me like their little brother.

More time went by and I squinted my eyes open once more. I suddenly wondered where I was and why no one tried to wake me up. I looked out the window and I saw the moon and it was shining on none other than Amanda Uchiha, Jimmy Something-or-Other, Becca Stay-up-all-Night, and a boy that I didn't recognize. I quickly dismissed the thought that it was Joe.

Everyone was sleeping except for Amanda (who was reading some book) and Becca. Amanda sat on the floor leaning against a wall, engrossed in her book while Becca paced the room. It made me really anxious. Before I could say anything, the memories of all my dreams came flooding back. _The prophecy._  
"Becca, Amanda!" I called out, jumping from the bed.

Mistake. I dropped right to the floor and refrained from crying. Instead, I got up and steadied my balance. Jimmy and the boy woke abruptly and jumped, ready for action. I could see them about to ask what was wrong, but I skipped right to the point.

As I told them about the prophecy and my dreams and the weapons, I scribbled down the words of the prophecy. Somehow I remembered it word for word. I spoke quickly and tried to explain everything in one sentence and in five minutes so we could figure out what the words of the prophecy meant. Also, so we could contact Kakashi.

"Calm down and eat this!" exclaimed the boy. Before I could reject, he shoved that strawberry-banana yogurt stuff into my mouth. My body tingled and I got more energy than before. That made me talk faster and write swifter.

"Shut up!" Amanda cried out before saying, "Κλείστε!"

In an instant my mouth snapped shut and I couldn't seem to get it open. I gave them all wide eyes and showed them the piece of paper. They stared at it for a long time before coming to a conclusion of, "Let's start picking people."

The rest of them nodded and turned to me. Amanda laughed, embarrassed, and said something and my mouth opened. But before I could say anything, Jimmy rapidly told me that he told Chiron and Hebe about me. He then ran off to go show Chiron the prophecy. They had agreed that it was a prophecy and they needed to figure out what it all meant.

"Okay, well, the prophecy talk about water and fire uniting," Becca said in a serious tone. I just met her and she seemed like a leader. "So water means Poseidon and fire means… a lot. It could be Apollo, Hephaestus-"

"Or me and Taylor," I interrupted. Amanda nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. Taylor did have water powers."

So we maybe figured out one part of the prophecy. Taylor and I must unite in the quest. That should be easy enough. She seemed nice. But then came the magic and beasts. I expressed the problem, and Amanda only smiled. "On my bed last night, I found a book. Guess what that book was?" Before I could even think of a decent guess, she told herself, "A book of spells! So I'm obviously going."

"Okay…," I said thoughtfully. "We need to figure out who or what the beast is and what the curse it."

I looked out at the moon. It was beautiful tonight. More beautiful than it has been in a while. I thought back to the prophecy and thought of the first line. We already have three people figured out, but we had to figure out what the new city is. Something clicked in my head, and that's when I remembered the village of leaves. The Hidden Leaf Village. So three will come from there. And I only met four people. So who is coming from the Leaf Village? And then comes the part about death looming. That didn't sound good. And water and wisdom falling asleep?

"Wisdom is an Athena kid obviously," noted Becca, as if reading my mind. "And since Jimmy is the only Athena kid you know, Jimmy's going on the quest, also. Now about death… you'd think Hades, but the god of death is actually Thanatos. But seeing that there are no Thanatos kids…."

She let her voice trail off. We had to figure out who the Thanatos kid was. We decided to wait on that one and move on to the next one. I told them how there were a few other prophecies that were fake, so we decided that the second to last line meant that fake prophecies were made. But what about the last line? About not losing hope and promises being broken?

"Chiron said to find out who the kids in the prophecies are," Jimmy exclaimed, barging into the room. "He said that the group will leave tomorrow."

I nodded, and tentatively said, "I've already decided. Jimmy, Becca, and Amanda."

Then I turned to the boy that I didn't know. He was sitting in the corner. "And what's your name?" I asked

He looked at me straight in the eye. I could feel the resentment in his voice as he said, "That doesn't matter. All that I know is that you should be dead right about now."

Everyone looked over at him. "You were stuck with a poison arrow that was delivered out of Camp boundaries. That poison came straight from the Underworld. It takes twenty four hours for the poison to kill, and it seemed to be working until about an hour ago. I would've helped, but I knew it would've been hopeless."

Amanda pursed her lips and-very calmly may I say-ordered for him to leave. After a few moments of silence, we started to talk about who should come again. We needed one more person or the prophecy wouldn't be completed.

"Mhmmm… looking for a fifth person?" asked someone. We turned to the window. Everyone except for Amanda and I gasped and took attack stance.

"Kakashi," I muttered. Then puzzlement crossed my mind. "How'd you get in?

"Chiron called me in as soon as Jimmy told him about the prophecy. I'm in the new city. We're in the new city. All _five _of us."

We all smiled at the wonderful conclusion that Kakashi made and headed for Chiron. We had to figure out a plan of action.


	12. Chapter 11 5 Author's Note

**A/N: **With school starting and whatnot, I probably won't be writing until a break (example; Christmas break) or something like that. Still, I probably won't be writing more until summer again, so don't expect any updates any time soon. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer:** This was an author's note… -.-


	13. Capture the Flag

**A/N: **So, so, so. It's been a month, and I should've finished this a week ago (the chapter). But what can I say? I'm lazy. Oh, and if there's any mistakes, please tell me. But only big mistakes that mess up the whole thing. And sorry. I know that it says Capture the Flag, but there's not going to be that much action, unless I continue it into Chapter Thirteen. So anyway, I know there's a bit of talking in this, but oh well. And by the way, I should get this story started. Buh-bye! See you later.

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. You idiots who think I do own it should go see a doctor. Uh-huh, I just called you crazy psychotic losers.

September 23, 2009

**Chapter Twelve: Capture the Flag**

POV of Robert Uchiha

I stared at the ceiling of my cabin. So much has happened since everything started, and it hasn't even been a month. That day was actually a Friday. Chiron informed me of Capture the Flag. Something they do every Friday night after dinner. "They" being Camp Half-blood. I wasn't exactly sure how this Capture the Flag was going to work out. I mean, a bunch of super-powerful kids in a dense forest with weapons and monsters…. That's just not safe….

"Robert," someone said, knocking at my doors. I sighed and went over to the door, letting Chiron in. He was in his wheelchair, so he clambered in. It's kind of amazing that he can change from a horseman into an old man in a wheelchair. All of this magic still gets to me. Well, I can't say "still." I mean, it's only been a few days.

"We've been thinking about the prophecy," he started. I was almost tempted to yell out, "And why wasn't I involved?" but I held it in.

"Yes?" I asked, stifling my anger.

"And we've concluded that there will be eight members to the team. You, Elizabeth, Jordan, Taylor, Amanda, Kakashi, and Rebecca. Even though the prophecy explains you eight… there is a chance some of you may die."

I locked my jaw. Death. It was a horrible thing.

"But death shall fall," I shot back. I wasn't sure what it meant, but it sounded good.

"That doesn't mean much, Robert," he retorted. Great. My friends were going to die, just like my dad. Well, stepdad really. "Look, prophecies have many meanings, Robert. Just… choose who's coming with you that fit the description. Meet me at six o'clock tomorrow at Half-blood Hill. Have fun at the game tonight."

I nodded and he left the cabin. I had to choose who was coming with me who fit the description. First of all, there was fire and water. I didn't know any gods or goddesses. How could I figure out who fire and water and magic and beasts were? I mean, I guess magic could be Amanda since she found that book on her bed. She had told me it was full of a bunch of gibberish except for one page. Each time she read one of the words, something happened. For example, she used a spell to make a block of ice. So Amanda's totally coming. But what about beasts and fire and water and wisdom? Ugh, nothing is making sense anymore!

I went around Camp, trying to figure out what everything was about. Thanks to Cole-that jerk who, turns out, was a son of Hades-I figured out that one of those fury things came back to life and shot a poison arrow at me. It hit me, but I had miraculously survived… even though the poison was fatal.

As I had predicted, there were strawberry fields where half man-half goat people playing these harmonicas that made the plants grow. It was a peaceful time. I could easily think about the prophecy there. Still, I wanted to explore Camp more before I left. So I continued on to the horse pens. I browsed the pen, and spotted something on each animal that made me gasp. Really, I took a step back. On each of the horses backs were wings!

"Beautiful, right?"

I turned on my heel, turning on my heel at the same time. In front of me was a black haired boy. He seemed to be about twenty, and his green eyes were kind of creepy. I don't know why, but I recognized him. Yeah, I know. Sounds stalker-like. That's why I dismissed the idea immediately.

"Uh, what is?"

"Well, the Pegasus of course!" he cried out. I took another step back. Creepazoid.

"Yeah, they do look cool…," I muttered under my breath.

"That black Pegasus there is named Blackjack. He's mine," the boy said proudly. "By the way, my name's Percy. You're the noobie, right?"

Ack. Noobie. I _hate _that name.

"Yeah," I said, but before I could say anything else….

"Hey! Seaweed Brain!" I heard.

Wait. Seaweed Brain?

"Did you have a dream about me?" I asked before the blonde could say anymore. Yeah, yeah, I know. It sounded like I was a crazy nut job, but I had to ask. What if there was really something going on? Chiron seemed to think so. And I hadn't described to him what the people in my dreams looked like, so he didn't know. I also hadn't told him that the blonde called the black-haired and green-eyed boy Seaweed Brain.

Percy suddenly tensed up. He wasn't all fun and games anymore. "I'll have to thank Apollo at dinner…," he thought aloud, then turned back to me. "Yes. You better thank Apollo. I didn't expect that prophecy. I assume you have the weapons? Good. I hear you can spit fire. 'Fire and water must unite on this quest' obviously mean you and I. Grey eyes is Annebeth while death I suppose is Nico. Magic is your friend from the Hecate cabin, while beasts might be that masked fellah. We have a team."

I stared at him with a puzzled face. He had just figured everything out in less than five minutes. But I was positive that he was wrong. I knew who the team was already. Well, except for the curse and beasts. My jaw locked and I glared at him. This Percy wasn't going to take over my leadership role no matter how old he was or how smart. I knew what I was doing even though I was a "noob."

"No," I shot back calmly. The blonde had reached us by then and was listening to our conversation. She took a step back when I spoke in my defiant voice, no matter how high it was.

"Look, I've been doing with business for a good dec-"

"And I know what I'm doing."

His eyes narrowed and he clenched his teeth. I saw him reaching into his pocket.

"Percy," growled the girl. "He has it."

I frowned and felt my pocket. There was a decent sized lump in my thigh. I reached in and grabbed the brown bag. I was surprised that Chiron or someone hadn't taken it when I was in the hospital. I looked in and took out the pen. It was the first thing I touched. I uncapped it and in an instant, a sword appeared. The blade was glowing bronze. It was literally glowing. I looked at Percy and frowned.

"This was yours?" I asked him. He nodded. "Here," I said, handing it over to him.

"No, it's yours. I have a new one," he told me, reaching into his pocket. Percy took out a pen and uncapped it. "Its name is Backbiter. It's half celestial bronze half steel. I wanna trade with you. You're going to be dealing with humans. The masked fellah told me a bit about how your girlfriend-"

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, that Taylor. Anyway, he said that she said that some people hooked up with this evil organization and that is human. I guess that if you don't want us to come, you can take who you want, so I'll take Riptide back, you can have Backbiter."

Oh. Uh, wow. Percy's just a little bit strange. Giving some stranger a cool sword after he yelled at you…. Just a little strange.

"Anyway, you should go meet some people in Camp," Percy told me, putting a camp on Backbiter and it turned into a silver and gold pen. He gave it to me while I gave him the black pen. With a small thanks, I left him at the stables. I decided to go to the arena and see if I could sword fight with anyone. I needed to practice if I was ever going to kill that Cronos.

Within a few minutes, I met two kids from the Zeus and Athena cabins. Oliwer and Aleksander were their names. They taught me all I needed to know for sword fighting for tonight's match of Capture the Flag. After about two hours of practice, the three of us were dripping with sweat, and I decided to take a dip in the ocean. They left for the showers after telling me to meet them at six there tomorrow. Yeah. About that.

"You again?"

I cringed and turned around. With that, I fell on my butt. Uh-huh, right into the sand. And of course the water just decided to rise to me. I got soaked. Well, I was already soaked, but whatever. Now I was soaked with saltwater.

"I guess so," I said, wiping myself off and getting up. Without another word, I left him on the beach, going off to the showers to clean off. While I was in the shower, I thought about everything that has happened since the die he died. Since the day my foster-dad died. I wished that I had known that I was adopted, not that it would make a difference, but it would've been nice to know. Since I do know that he was my foster-dad, it didn't make a difference. I'd rather have him as a father instead of that Itachi fellow. And my mom, Artemis-oh, the Camp still thinks I'm unclaimed-is still not making contact.

Jerk.

I dried off and walked over to my cabin, changing into a fresh pair of clothes. Somehow, all of my clothes from the hospital and the house appeared in my cabin. I grabbed a white T-shirt and a pair of jeans. I bit my lip, and decided to put on a black hoodie and a black pair of jeans. If we were playing capture the flag, I needed to be covered in black so I could blend into the shadows.

"Hmm… I could give you some eyeliner," I heard someone say behind me.

I turned and found Becca. She was in her usual attire: all black. Including extra black eyeliner. "Uh, no thanks," I quickly retorted.

"Oh, well, just wanted to help with the whole Goth thing," she said with a shrug, and turned out of the room. I sighed and looked in the mirror. I stared at my reflection. I didn't look at myself I used to. There was something in my eyes. Something that I couldn't place. I looked over at my hair and frowned. My hair had grown much longer and was in a total mess. I bit my lip as I styled it so that the front of my hair was messily spiked while the back was straight down.

I looked across my new dresser. It had a mirror. I wondered who gave it to me, but decided not to worry about it. This dresser came with a mirror, the one I used to style my hair. It also held a bottle of gel, which I used to style my hair. I then looked at the pair of sunglasses that were open. They were small enough to fit my face, and I placed them on. They were jet-black with hardly any frame. I sighed and decided to mess up my hair by putting my hood on.

_Wait. I owned no black hoodies._

I gasped and took a step back as I stared at the mirror. I stared at the wall behind my. I took my hood down and grinned. My reflection appeared again. I had a new weapon; a new advantage. Now I had Aetos, this black hoodie that I had an urge to name, and my fire-breathing techniques. My team was _so _going to win Capture the Flag, no matter what.

"Okay, so you all know the rules," Chiron's voice boomed through the forest.

"Uh, I don't," Amanda commented.

I hit her in the arm, but Chiron shrugged. He started to explain that there is no maiming of any kind, you aren't allowed to use weapons that are able to kill on sight, and you have to make sure that you get the flag across the borderline before it touches the ground. I sighed and felt my hood and my glasses. I didn't see a reason to wear the glasses, but they seemed cool.

"Okay…," Chiron said tentatively. "Blue Team is going to be made up of Morpheus, Apollo, Ares, Unclaimed A, Athena, Hecate, Dionysus, Hades, Poseidon, and Hypnos. Red Team is Zeus, Unclaimed B, Hephaestus, Demeter, Aphrodite, Metis, Hebe, Nyx, Erebus, and Gaia. Everyone else, choose your teams. Cabins may split."

I was on a good team, I guessed, since my team was cheering, and the other wasn't. One of the members of Apollo cabin had told me that Morpheus and Hypnos kids will make a perfect offense, and the Ares kids will pummel everyone in sight. Athena will think up a great strategy to get everyone involved. That strategy came quickly. Actually, as soon as we reached a place called Zeus's Fist, they came up with the plan.

"Okay," one of the boys named Ethan said. "Morpheus and Hypnos are going to go in first, making as many people as possible fall asleep. Then Apollo comes in with a barrage of arrows, followed by Ares, Athena, and Poseidon. Dionysus, Hades, Unclaimed, and Hecate will be on the defense. Hades, create as many skeletons as possible to distract the offense of the other team."

A bugle sounded and I ran went to my post, which was on the border where the river is. I raced over there, trying to remember the few Jutsu I learned. Still, none of them would really help me. The best I could do was make a circle with the rope and light it as soon as someone got in the perimeter of that circle. That would trap them, but not keep them out of the game.

"`Ello, there!" I heard a cheery voice say. Before I could react, vines started to wrape around my legs. I bit my lip and made hand signs for some unknown Jutsu. I called out the first name I thought of and large balls of fire started to bust out of my mouth. I spun my upper body and twisted, shooting the flames in all directions. Then a flower appeared right next to me. It grew rapidly, changing from white to a white with pink highlights.

"Daughter of Demeter, nice to meet you," she said to me when the flower opened.

She drew something from her waist and snapped it. A whip. It hit me, and I cringed as the vines entangled me and started to grow points like a rose's stems. I winced and heard someone cry out. Oh wait. That was me. I wailed at the top of my lungs, hoping that someone would hear me, that someone would come save me. My wails echoed through the forest, and fire blazed in a wide circle around us. The girl gasped and backed up, only to find more fire. The rose stem still grew around me still.

"Get away from him," I heard someone say darkly. The girl didn't move. "I said: let. Him. Go. You're breaking the rules. Don't make me break your face."

She took another step back, and I still screamed. "Hmm. Fine, suit yourself." A flash of light, and the girl was thrown into the fire. The vines immediately let go and I got out, noticing all the cuts and lacerations I obtained.

"Amanda," I heard someone say. "You know that's against the rules." The fire was doused and smothered by some invisible force, and the voice continued by adding, "Even though she's a jerk. Oh, and get your brother out of the forest. He's probably in loads of pain."

The strange thing was that I wasn't in any pain. Actually, I had no pain at all. I actually felt pretty peaceful. I looked around the area. It was burned and dry, but I wasn't thirsty either. That's when I remembered that Demeter girl. She was thrown into the fire by Amanda who was helping me. I sighed and looked at my clothing. It was definitely cut up.

"C'mon bro," she said to me, appearing next to me. God, those spells are cool. "We gotta get you to the hospital."

"Why?" I asked her.

She gave me those wide eyes. "What are you talking about?" she cried. "Look at yourself!"

"Uh-huh," I said, looking down with a fake confused look. "Um, what am I looking for?"

"Blood!" she screamed.

I continued to stare at the _dried _blood that covered me. "Uh, nothing…," I muttered.

She sighed and looked over me once more. "Hey, Ethan, cure those burns on her," she ordered.

**A/N:** Lalalalala, ha, ha, I told you I was going to tell you I was gonna say hi again. Okay. Well. See you in a few months.


End file.
